Taming Byakuya Kuchiki
by NearlyMellow
Summary: (YAOI MPREG AU) Sickness, aches and pains, food cravings and mood swings its all in the joys of being pregnant! A pill is developed by squad twelve that allows male Shinigami to fall pregnant and when Renji is approached by Byakuya about the situation he soon discovers that Byakuya is not the cold hearted Captain everyone thinks he is and soon he realizes the importance of family.
1. Chapter 1

Renji couldn't believe what he was hearing, there had to be some kind of mistake but since the look on his Captain Byakuya's face was even a little shocked he knew he wasn't hearing things.

It had been centuries since a child had been born to a Captain in the Soul Society. The Captains were Captain's for a reason, they were the sturdy, tough, brave, skilled, intelligent, quick and their bloodlines were priceless. It was those bloodlines that made the each of the Taichou's rather irreplaceable and the fact of the matter was if any of the commanders were to perish their pedigrees would be lost forever and because of the pride he held for his Captains in the Gotei 13, Genryusai Yamamoto, Head Captain of the whole Gotei 13 had made a decision that had shocked every male Captain, Lieutenant, and seats three, four and five from each division.

The elderly ex 1st division Captain had stated that in order to preserve the bloodlines of the Captains then it had been decided that they would all be asked to become half the DNA to a biological child. Although at first it didn't seem to have anything to do with anyone else excepts the old man's beloved Taichou's the Lieutenants and the subordinates soon discovered that they were the ones that were going to subjected to carrying the Captain's children. The women had refused to partake and with no other choice he had to turn to male God's of Death.

Yamamoto had acquired the assistance of the head of the research and development barracks to create a drug that would allow a male Shinigami to house a child for the period of forty weeks and there after the no long necessary organs would simply be absorbed back into the body. Every single male that stood in the hall listen to Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was left baffled. It appeared that the drug had the capability for a male Shinigami to fall pregnant by the means of sexual intercourse but also artificial insemination. The male Soul Reaper would have all the symptoms of a normal pregnancy however after some alteration to the drug it was impossible for the male to form any kind of breast tissue then what was already present thus not having the ability to produce milk and once the forty weeks was up a caesarean section would be performed and the Soul Reapers were free to raise their children.

Renji was sure no one in their right mind would agree to such experimentation however once it was mentioned that there would be a pay increase, double the amount they made and on top of that once pregnancy had been confirmed they would be excused from any life threating or potentially harmful missions, they would not have to attend long meetings and they would be provided with a much more comfortable living arrangement and all they needed to do was agree to be a parent.

"I would greatly appreciate any of you that will be brave enough to do this in order to preserve the Soul Societies outstanding heritages, all of you are here for a reason, you are the best men we have. For the sake of the Seritei and to continue to create generations of children so that your lineages will continue to carry on, I hope you will assist me in the matter"

Renji could already feel Byakuya staring at him. Other than the rather impassive and slightly self-conceited prideful man standing next to him there was no one else to carry on the Kuchiki name and that name alone came from a great deal of pride and producing the best warriors and Captains. There was Rukia but she was not a Kuchiki by blood so now with the ability to produce children on the table Renji already knew exactly what Byakuya was thinking.

He was the only other person Byakuya was truly close to, although the obsidian haired Captain kept his personal life rather private he trusted his red haired lieutenant above everyone else and Renji knew that despite Byakuya never saying it he was held in high regard to the older but slightly shorter male. Renji was sure that the moment they were alone that his Captain was going to request that Renji partake in the experiment, Renji's blood was by no means anything of royalty but it was special, he was incredibly strong and resilient and he was a natural born fighter and above all things he was very attractive and that still played a large role in producing children, even in the Soul Society. Renji understood the importance of the Kuchiki clan and the blood that ran through their veins but Byakuya was the 28th generation and there was no one to follow after him if he died and he would have also done everything for his Captain, he wasn't in the least bit prepared for it but for Byakuya, Renji was going to agree to partake.

The hall quickly emptied once the meeting was over, it was all anyone was talking about.

'Hey, that was rather different than the usual meeting"

Renji turned his attention to Shuhei Hisagi, possibly his closest friend other than Rukia and Ichigo. They got along really well and even though the news was rather shocking Shuhei was, as he usually was, calm about it.

"You're tellin' me, although I am actually contemplating offering my assistance' Renji said loudly enough to Byakuya who was still close by but had started speaking with Ukitake.

"Yeah, I thought about it myself. I could do with the money since the magazine isn't making as many sales as I would like it to and I would be kinda cool to have a kid. It'd be nice to spend some time relaxing, besides immunity from fighting means I won't have to use Kazeshini" Shuhei replied

Renji nodded his head. The red head didn't mind battling and he didn't mind going to where he was called out to but relaxation did sound really good and he could do with the money to buy those pair of sunglasses he had been eyeing off in the world of the living and not only that but if were to become impregnated by Byakuya then he would have instantly been welcomed into the Kuchiki family and that seemed like a rather delicious incentive.

Then it suddenly dawned on Renji, if Shuhei was considering agreeing to the experiment who was he going to ask to be the father of his child?

"Wait? If you're gonna do this which Captain are you going to…well you know…" Renji questioned curiously

"I have an idea but that's all I am going to say for now…Are you coming out drinking tonight?" Shuhei asked his fellow tattooed Shinigami

"Yeah I'll meet with you guys tonight"

Renji watched Shuhei nod his head and began to walk away the moment he was left alone he could feel Byakuya approaching him

"Renji, come on, let's go" He softly demanded

Renji was used to Byakuya's impassiveness, to most he seemed like a cold hearted asshole that didn't care about anything or anyone except himself and his pride but nothing was further from the truth. Even though he was rather bossy Renji really didn't mind, his Captain was incredible, Renji looked up to him and cared about him and he was the reason why Renji always fought as hard as he did he wanted to be like Byakuya, he wanted to surpass him and he wanted to hear from the man that he was proud to have Renji by his side, as he always had been and always would be.

Renji began to follow the beautiful older male that smelled of sweet cherry blossom. They remained silent as they walked side by side, clearly heading towards the Captains quarters in the 6th division barracks, the division Byakuya was in charge of.

He continued to follow Byakuya until they were inside the quarters where they would not be disturbed

'Please, sit"

Renji looked at the cushions that were resting on the floor aside a very small and short wooden table. He ambled over to it and sat down. He knew why Byakuya had called him there, he had purposely said he was considering the experiment so that Byakuya would let him know his thoughts on the issue.

He watched Byakuya sit down on the other cushion. His posture was dead straight and he even was seated with pride. Renji did admire the way Byakuya carried himself he was definitely worthy of the noble title and ranking.

"I assume you already know why I have led you here so I will get straight to the point. If you are going to partake in such an odd experiment then I must insist that you allow me to be the one to bear a child with"

The red wanted to smile, he knew it, he knew that the moment the words were said Byakuya would have been thinking about his pride and his family name. He would have wanted to continue on his name and at least Renji's bloodline was of a worthy fighter.

"Actually Captain, I was going to ask you the same thing. I know what the Kuchiki names means and I know that for your family to carry on you need to have a child with Kuchiki blood and since you are the last then there really is only one way for a 29th generation to exist, but there is something I need to ask you Captain"

"What is it?"

"If you wanted a child, why didn't you ask one of the female Soul Reapers to carry a child for you? I know most of them would have agreed because of who you are"

It was something Renji had wondered once the subject had been bought up. Byakuya Kuchiki could have had anyone he wanted if not for any other reason than the fact he was very attractive. Renji was sure at least a few on the women in the Soul Society would have jumped at the chance to have Byakuya's child and it would have been far more normal then another male having his son or daughter.

"Once I lost Hisana I had made a promise to myself that I was not going to be with another women, whether it was in a relationship or otherwise and even up until now I have kept my word"

Hisana was Byakuya's wife many many years ago, she had passed away and was probably because of her death the main reason why Byakuya was the way he was, beside the fact that his mansion was frequently used for the Soul Society Women's Association and that it was constantly either being destroyed or modified.

"I understand Captain, then should I proceed with the arrangements then?" Renji questioned

"Yes, I will accompany you. I do not need Captain Kurotsuchi to assume that he doesn't need to explain everything in detail. If you are going to be having a child with me than I want the best for both you and my offspring. Renji I do hope you realize that since you are agreeing to this then not only do I owe you my gratitude but it also means that I have a loyalty to you that will go beyond that of the devotion of a Captain and his Lieutenant"

Renji wasn't entirely sure what exactly Byakuya was talking about. He didn't want to ask and seem like he was daft and didn't understand what Byakuya was speaking of. He was sure it must have had something to do with the fact that his Captain was going to make sure that he was looked after and protected and any one would have been a fool to go against Captain Kuchiki's word. Renji was a little anxious about doing what he was going to do but knowing Byakuya was going to be there for him eased the anxiety.

"You looked confused. To put it simply Renji, because you and I are going to be sharing a child together that also means that you and I will be sharing a life together, far more extensive than we do already. Consider it similar to a marriage"

Renji could feel his body stiffen. The loyalty that Byakuya was talking about was that of a relationship, where they would remain together since they would be having a child. They would mostly likely live together and if Renji was hearing correctly it meant Byakuya would be is partner and not just as in the Captain and Lieutenant sense.

He wasn't really sure what to say. He would be in a relationship with the man he had looked up to for as long as he could remember, he didn't know how far that relationship was going to go, he didn't know if it would include the same things he knew occurred during human relationships but being with Byakuya was not only safe but smart and more than anything he wanted to get to know his Captain on a more personal level.

"I'm ok with that Captain" Renji replied

He had never been with a man before; in fact he had never been with anyone before not romantically or sexually. He assumed that since they were going to be having a child it would involve sex, Renji could not see his Captain willingly get himself off in order to ejaculate in a cup which was going to need to happen if he intended on artificial insemination, Byakuya Kuchiki was far too refined to do such a thing so the red head was sure that they would end up sleeping together and whilst he was sure he should have been concerned he felt safe with Byakuya and he trusted him.


	2. Chapter 2

'It's really rather simple, you'll swallow the pill and once it is inside your system it will start to build the necessary organs and material needed for you to become pregnant and remain pregnant, tubes will form and connect so that if you chose to conceive by the means of sexual intercourse it is possible to do so. Because we have perfected the way the pill works there is a 97% chance you will end up pregnant on your first try. You'll be closely monitored during the forty weeks, everything will be documented, after the forty weeks is over you will deliver via surgery and the organs will simply disintegrate into your system and everything will return to normal"

Renji looked at the peculiar man explaining what was going to happen. He hadn't had too many dealings with Captain Kurotsuchi before but he knew Byakuya had a few here and there but Renji had concluded although intelligent the man looked like he was very much insane and he started to wonder if it was such a good idea that he went through with it.

"Do not hold out Captain Kurotsuchi, what are the risks and how long will it be for the pill to come into effect"

Renji heard Byakuya ask, thin brows slightly furrowed scrutinizing the man in front of him.

"My my you are rather presumptuous Captain Kuchiki, the risks are no different than a human female pregnancy. Sever morning sickness could be an issue which if it were to happen I suggest drinking plenty of fluids and getting rest, there is also a risk of miscarriage however I am confident that it is less than 0.5%. We have been able to eliminate most risks, you will experience nausea, abdomen and back pains, because of the hormones you will be rather emotional and possibly have rather intense mood swings"

It was sounded worse and worse to Renji every time the scientist opened his mouth and added something else. He really couldn't help but feel nervous but he had said that he would do it and he wasn't going to back out and he wasn't going to disappoint Byakuya.

'Other than that everything should be fine. Within two hours of taking the pill your body would have made the necessary changes"

Renji watched as Mayuri Kurotsuchi reached into the pocket of his Captain's Haori and pulled out a glass container with a screw on lid and inside a small blue pill and held it out to Renji

"You will need to see me with in a few days of taking the pill and then if pregnancy is successful then you will need to report once every two weeks for the first four months and then every week there on after, do you understand Lieutenant Abarai?"

Renji nodded his head

"Yes Captain"

The red head took the vile and stood up, bowing in respect to Captain Kurotsuchi

"I hope for your sake you have been honest, do not give me a reason to kill you"

Byakuya said in his deep monotone as he and Renji left the twelfth squad barracks. Renji was a little overwhelmed but like in most situations where things were rather intense he powered through. He never gave up, it wasn't like him to walk away from something no matter how hard it was, he had already said he was prepared to give Byakuya a son or a daughter and he wanted to do it for himself not just his Captain.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Renji? Even after hearing the negatives' Byakuya asked him quietly as they continued to walk

"Yes Captain, I am sure. I won't back out of this now"

Renji halted. He didn't want to give himself time to change his mind and took the lid of the bottle in his hand and began to twist it off. Byakuya had stood watching him with very little emotion in his steel grey eyes. Renji pulled off the loose cap and tipped the bottle up on its side and allowed the blue pill to slip out into the palm of his hand. Without taking a second to think he placed his palm to his lips and took to pill into his mouth swallowing it. He had just sealed his fate he was going to be the lover of Byakuya Kuchiki and also the one he was going to have a child with.

Renji had separated from his Captain before they reached the path that led to the Kuchiki mansion. He figured he may as well let Shuhei know that he wasn't going to be drinking. On their walk Byakuya had read off a list they were given by Kurotsuchi of things that Renji could and couldn't do or could and couldn't consume whilst pregnant it was like listening to the Soul Reaper oath he had taken decades ago when he first became the sixth division's lieutenant.

As Renji continued to walk towards the squad nine barracks he could hear the distinct deep tone of Shuhei's voice as he got closer to where the voice was coming from he could soon hear that Shuhei wasn't alone

"And so I was hoping that, if you were alright with it of course, I know it might be difficult for you, if you would consider having a baby with me"

"Well I am very honored that you would choose me over everyone else Shuhei, I would be delighted to. We can visit Captain Kurotsuchi together if you like"

Renji couldn't help but become shocked. Even though he knew Shuhei was considering it he never would have imagined that Captain Jushiro Ukitake would have been the one that Shuhei wanted to have a child with. It did make sense they were both very mild mannered and friendly although compared to Ukitake, Shuhei didn't smile much it seemed like a very suiting couple.

Renji was going to knock on the door but he figured it was best to leave Shuhei and Ukitake alone so they could sort out everything that needed to be sorted out. Renji felt an odd sensation come over him as he began to walk back to the Kuchiki Mansion where he was sure he was going to find Byakuya, providing he wasn't busy. It was a strange that despite how absurd it sounded that the Soul Society wanted male Shinigami to fall pregnant things were not as chaotic as the red head had thought it would be it was almost if everyone had accepted the situation for what it was and he wondered how many other's had been considering undergoing the experiment

"It's not going to happen Ikkaku, look at me I am way too beautiful to balloon up just so that you can have a baby. If you think I am going to sacrifice my beauty you are delusional"

Renji could hear Yumichika calling out as he and Ikkaku were wondering around

"Oh come on! Don't you get that it's because you are beautiful that I am asking you for this? I WANT MY BLOODLINES PASSED ON TO YA KNOW! STOP BEING SO DAMN SELFISH!" Ikkaku yelled out as he continued to follow Yumichika

Renji couldn't help but smile. Those two had never changed. They knew each other since they were children and as the third and fifth seats of squad eleven both of them were just as hot-headed as each other, Yumichika was a narcissist and Ikkaku was blood thirsty, they got along extremely well and had an avid affection for one another so it seemed fitting that Ikkaku would want to have a child with Yumichika but clearly the violet haired man was not giving in to the bald man's pleads. Renji considered himself rather lucky that he and Byakuya were on the same page.

Their first talk about the subject wasn't awkward, there was no argument or bargaining, they both had the same idea and the thought that he and Renji were going to have a life together actually made Renji smile.

As the sun began to set Renji found himself not going to the mansion like he assumed he was going to but ended up sitting beside the large Koi pond that was frequently used a place for 1st Division Captain Shunsui Kyoraku to laze around near. Since the rather sloth like Captain was nowhere to be seen Renji took a seat and watched over the water. He hadn't even realized he had been sitting there for so long until he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. The red head looked up and instantly his gaze was connected with the steel grey ones that belonged to his Captain

'Is everything alright?" Byakuya asked him

He had to admit this rather kind side of Byakuya was rather endearing.

"Yes Captain, I'm fine, just lost in thought"

Renji replied before standing beside Byakuya. The red head stood three inches taller than his captain and was more muscular but he was by no means as strong, one day, eventually he was going to be though.

"If you are ready I have my quarters in the mansion set up, we will be alone for the rest of the evening. Rukia will not be there tonight"

Renji nodded his head. He didn't really know if he was ready, he had never even had sex before so he didn't know what to expect or in that fact do. He was sure Byakuya has some sort of experience or it was going to be mostly trial and error which made Renji slightly more nervous. Never the less he followed Byakuya to the mansion and to his Captains sleeping quarters a place that Rukia had never even seen. The moment the door was slid open Renji was hit with aroma of Cherry Blossom and that was when he realized that the light that was in the room was coming solely from candle light. It was all very romantic and much unsuspected

'…Captain…"

"I am not on duty Renji, it's Byakuya and you do not need to trouble yourself with conformity in this situation regardless"

Renji turned to face his Captain, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, was he supposed to say thank you? was he supposed to kiss him? Renji had no clue and it was hard to read anything from Byakuya, he was never easy to read so the red head was left with that slightly unnerving feeling that he was just going to end up doing something stupid. He was about to say something until he felt Byakuya step closer to him and reach up and remove the black band that held his long crimson hair up in a ponytail that was not unlike that shape of a pineapple head. He felt his silken vermillion strands cascade down his shoulders and back and the moment his hair was down he was sure that he saw Byakuya smile, it was only very faint but he was sure that it was there.

"I'm sorry Byakuya but I have to be honest with you, I don't know what the hell I am doing. I've never even done anything like this before not even with woman' Renji found himself blurting out

His cheeks instantly had a luster of pink scatter over them. He felt embarrassed he was sure Byakuya was going to be disappointed in him. He would have just charged in and done whatever he thought was what he was supposed to do and he probably would have if it was anyone else but he didn't want to show any disrespect towards his Captain.

'There is no need for you to apologize Renji that is not something you should be ashamed of. It's been many years since I have done anything of the sorts so I am rusty but we will figure it out. We have been through a lot together and we've survived, we won't let this beat us either"

Renji wasn't sure where it had come from but he found his lips pressed to Byakuya's, kissing him softly and slowly. He hadn't even registered what was happening until he realized that his Captain was not pulling away but actually deepening the moist embrace. Byakuya's lips were incredibly soft and tasted sweet, the cherry blossom that filled the air was making the red head feel calm but at the same time the sensation of Byakuya's tender lips against his own was making his body boil.

His Captain pulled away from him and in the moment he saw Byakuya smile for a certain

"I would say that is a good start"

Renji smiled he was in perfect agreement especially since he could feel that he was already semi erect and the slightly hardened cock under his Shinigami uniform was twitching. He felt Byakuya place his hand in his own and gently pulled him towards the separate room where the futon was. He watched as his Captain slowly slid open the door and then pulled Renji inside before closing it behind them before Renji had a chance to take anything in he felt Byakuya kiss him again but with more intensity and passion. The tattooed Soul Reaper couldn't help but let out a moan as he felt the tip of Byakuya's tongue start to probe his lips, silently asking the red head to part them, Renji complied and slightly separated the pink pillows allowing Byakuya's tongue to slip past his lips and teeth and he began to stroke Renji's tongue with his own. For being rusty Renji thought Byakuya was doing an amazing job especially since Renji could feel his cock growing and throbbing as it reached its full erect length.

He could feel his body starting to quake as they lovingly ran their tongues together, trading saliva and quiet yet lustful sounding moans. Renji regrettably pulled away from the osculation, he needed air. Byakuya was making him hot and his whole body felt as if it had a zealous fire burning inside of him. He panted heavily and watched as Byakuya reached out and began to push the black fabric off of Renji's shoulders to reveal his tattooed and muscular chest. Time seemed to stand still as they undressed each other, removing every single item of clothing they both wore and once they were standing together completely naked Renji gazed down and noticed that not only was he not the only one completely aroused but he was also not the only one that was well endowed.

They silently made their way over to the futon and without further instruction Renji lied down on his back and watched with awe and excitement as Byakuya slightly parted his legs before resting himself in between them. Renji elevated his hand and ran his long fingers in with the silken black tresses of the man above him. He could feel warmth pooling in his stomach and he knew from the few times he had the energy to masturbate that it was his orgasm starting to form. He moved his hand from the soft obsidian strands and grazed his hand down Byakuya's cheek that felt like the finest silk, it was utterly indulgent and beautiful, especially under the candle light, there was nothing ever more captivating then Byakuya Kuchiki, naked, warmth exuding from his milky flesh and being not only gentle and loving but utterly romantic.

"Thank you for doing this for me Renji, I do appreciate it greatly"

Renji smiled and placed his hand on Byakuya's chest so he could feel more of that china like flesh against the palm of his hand

"You don't need to thank me Byakuya, I wanted to do this. It wasn't just for you, I wanted to do this for me as well" Renji replied in a low calm voice.

"I am glad Renji"

Byakuya leaned into his Lieutenant again and once more their lips collided in a passionate embrace and as Renji kissed his Captain in return, as if they had been doing it for many years he knew that he had made the right decision in agreeing to partake in the experiment because being with Byakuya felt right.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few days since Renji and Byakuya had slept together for the first time and keeping to what Captain Kurotsuchi had asked he was making his way to the twelfth squad barracks for his checkup. He had hoped that everything had been successful and that he was pregnant. He had been feeling slightly strange for the past couple of days but he didn't want to jinx it so he passed it off as just reacting to the pill that he had taken in order to get pregnant. He stopped at the door and knocked

"Captain, it's Renji, I am here for the checkup you asked me to come see you about" Renji called out

He would have had Byakuya with him but his Captain he gone to the world of the living for an assignment so Renji was left to do the checkup alone, not that it bothered him. There was still a 3% chance that it hadn't worked and if it had then it would be a nice surprise for his Captain for when he returned.

"Yes come in" He heard the head of the research and development call out. Renji opened the door and entered the building. The 12th Squad Captain was waiting for the red head. As Renji entered he had wondered how Shuhei had got on, whether or not he had taken the pill.

Renji hadn't had the chance to catch up with his friends, he had been with Byakuya for most of the last few days, they had been having sex at every chance they got and the red head hated to admit it but his Captain clearly had more stamina then his Lieutenant, not that Renji was complaining, the first time was uncomfortable and left him feeling sore but every time after that was nothing but pleasant and Renji had loved the way Byakuya had made him feel he was as he expected it would happen eventually completely in love with his Captain, after the last few days Renji had seen a side of Byakuya he never thought would have ever existed. He was loving, gentle and quite the romantic and he was already being very protective over the red head and Renji was loving that side of Byakuya that nobody else knew about or saw.

"Follow me Lieutenant Abarai" Kurotsuchi said to him before walking away

Renji followed close behind and the strange looking man he led him in the back room. There was a long futon rolled out of the floor and a couple of pieces of medical machinery of some kind

'Remove the top half of your uniform and lay down on the bed. I wonder where Captain Kuchiki could be then?" The man asked almost taunting Renji cruelly

Renji was well aware that when there was a mission it was imperative it got seen to immediately which was why he didn't hold it against Byakuya for not being there. He wanted the checkup to be over and done with so he could get out of there, not wanting to be around that insane looking Captain for any longer than he had to be. He did as he was asked, he removed the top half of his uniform and laid down on the futon and waited for the Captain to do something. He wheeled over a machine that had a large screen and a keyboard thing underneath it. The Captain placed a thing that looked like the price scanners Renji had seen in the world of the living over his abdomen and began to move it around whist he kept his eye on the screen.

'Hmmm' The Captain hummed

"Is something wrong?' Renji asked

He felt a sting in his heart and a slight panic he didn't know if there was something wrong or the Captain had been intrigued by something

'You are most certainly pregnant, the cell division is working how it should however it appears that you have two lots of cells dividing at the same time. Lieutenant Abarai I can say with great confidence that you are pregnant with twins, but just to be sure I will perform a blood examination"

Renji couldn't believe it, not only was he pregnant but he was pregnant with twins. Byakuya was going to now be twice as protective and twice as concerned but Renji was sure he was going to twice as happy.

Kurotsuchi had disappeared and returned again with a needle, it seemed strange since he was covered in tattoos but Renji hated needles. He turned his head and looked away as the Captain took his blood and pulled the needle out of Renji's arm

"You can get dressed, I will go look at the blood, wait here"

His thoughts were running at a million miles an minute as he stood there waiting after he got dressed. He was thrilled and a little scared at the same time. He could hardly believe that he and Byakuya would be having twins; it was almost as unfathomable as being pregnant in the first place. Not only was Byakuya going to be have one Kuchiki but two and that was something he knew his Captain would be glad about. He continued to wait and the 12th squad Captain returned holding a piece of paper

"Just as I suspected, you are going to be expecting twins. This means you are going to have to be even more alert and careful, do not exert yourself and do not do any heavy lifting under any circumstances, this is some information for you be sure to read it and I expect to see you in two weeks'

Renji felt his cheeks blush, he didn't really want to ask the question but Byakuya had insisted that Renji ask about it

'Captain is it safe to have sex still?" Renji asked quickly

"Yes it's perfectly safe to do as long as it's not strenuous on your body and it's nothing acrobatic"

Renji's cheeks were nearly as bright red as his hair

'Thank you Captain" He responded quickly and left as fast as his legs would go.

The moment he was out of the barracks he took deep breaths in and out and felt himself beginning to calm down again. He really couldn't believe what he had said but Byakuya did ask him to ask about it. The more Renji thought about having sex with Byakuya the more turned on he was becoming Renji had found that being pregnant often came with an increased sex drive and now knowing he was pregnant with two he wondered just how much his desire was going to increase.

He started on his way back to the sixth squad barracks, he had some paperwork he needed to finish up and he needed to pass the time until Byakuya returned from the world of the living.

He couldn't wait to tell Byakuya the news he was sure that his Captain was going to be pleased. Renji was hardly expecting that he would end up being pregnant let alone with two but it was rather exciting and knowing that he was pregnant he had a sudden rush of excitement, he honestly couldn't wait to be a father, he hadn't had much experience in the way of parenting especially since no one had any children in the Soul Society but he was already protective of the people that mattered to him just as Byakuya was and anything he needed to know he was sure he would learn. He sat down and started to go through his last report of the most recent trip to the world of the living where they had a sudden outbreak of Hollows. Thinking of the world of the living he could just imagine what Ichigo's reaction was going to be, he could just imagine the dumb look on the gingers face and it made Renji laugh a little. He and Ichigo were pretty good friends but they liked to taunt each other and no matter what they always argued sometimes it was about something as simple as how many cubes of sugar Renji had in his coffee and sometimes it was something major like tactics when it came to fighting Hollows. It was because they had similar personalities that they butted heads a lot and the fact that Ichigo would probably look like a deer about to be hit by an oncoming truck when he found out amused the red head quite a lot. He continued to sit there going over his report and suddenly found himself feeling tired, he yawned loudly and forced himself to stay awake

"RENJI!"

He jolted up when he could hear Rukia's voice yelling at him. He turned his head to see the small dark haired woman looking at him, frowning with her arms across her chests

"When were you planning on telling me that you and brother were going to be having children together?" She growled

"Ah-listen I—"

"Byakuya already informed me this morning before he left that you and he are trying for a baby, he also told me that you two are in a relationship" She continued cutting the red head off

"Yeah we are but I wasn't—"

His words were cut off again by the small woman wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly. He smiled as he hugged her back. She was his oldest and dearest friend and he was glad that she clearly approved

"I'm really happy for you and thank you for making brother happy, I never saw him smile like he did this morning when he told me about you and him. He asked me not to tell anyone and I haven't but I hope everything works out well, have you found out if your pregnant yet?' She asked him

"Yeah I do know but I think Byakuya should be the first to find out, but once he knows I will tell you ok"

She pulled away from the large red head and looked at him

"You better Renji" She replied

Renji smiled and nodded his head

"I will Rukia, I promise"

"The pregnancy bug is catching on, you're the third person I have heard that took the pill"

Renji furrowed his brows, he hadn't realized it had been that popular, he would have thought he was the only one crazy enough to go through with it.

'Yeah my Captain and Shuhei found out this morning they are having a baby, everyone knows about it and apparently the fifth seat of the 11th squad had taken it last night"

"Yumichika? Really? but I heard him and Ikkaku arguing a few days ago and he sounded pretty determined it wasn't going to happen" Renji replied

He watched Rukia shrug her shoulders

"Ikkaku has been telling anyone that will listen that he is going to be a father, I don't think I have ever heard anyone sound so excited to become a parent"

'Well I am happy for them" Renji replied with sincerity

He was actually thankful that he wasn't the only one that was pregnant otherwise it would have been like the only act in a circus, everyone would have been wanting to see the marvel that was the pregnant male Soul Reaper, so he was glad others had taking the tablet too and he was really happy for Shuhei and Ukitake, they were going to have one tough kid and he or she would probably be the happiest and full of life too.

"You better come find me after you have spoken to brother because I want to know"

"I will Rukia…Geez quit telling me, I haven't forgotten" Renji droned

He hated being like a child who couldn't retain information.

Renji wasn't entirely sure what had happened after that, he knew Rukia had left and he had returned his attention to his paperwork, he must have fallen asleep because he was being awoken with a gentle and familiar hand on his shoulder. Renji's eyes fluttered open to see Byakuya standing next to him

"Captain…I'm so sorry I fell asleep doing my report, I'll finish it up" Renji suddenly panicked

He shuffled the papers on his desk but his hands were stopped by Byakuya placing his own on top of them

'That can wait Renji, and you really should not fall asleep at your desk, you could end up catching a cold. Did you have the opportunity to see Captain Kurotsuchi?" Byakuya asked in his usual impassive tone

It had suddenly occurred to the red head why he had been in the barracks to begin with; he had been waiting for Byakuya to tell him the good news. Renji stood up from his chair and faced his Captain

"Yes I did, not only am I pregnant but we are having twins, Captain Kurotsuchi ran some tests and confirmed for an certain that we are having two babies" Renji said

He felt Byakuya reach out to him and then pulled him in for a hug. Renji smiled to feel Byakuya's warmth against him, he knew that his Captain would be pleased with the news but he was not expecting any kind of affection whilst Byakuya was on duty and where anyone could walk into the barracks at any given moment. Byakuya pulled away from him

"That was rather unexpected; I do not believe that twins have ever been born into the Kuchiki family. Other than expecting twins were there any issues?'

"No Captain everything is fine…and ah…he said it was safe to continue what we've been doing" Renji said with a slight blush

He wasn't normally shy, hell he and Byakuya had sex more times in the last few days then Renji could remember and it was hardly a tender subject and yet he still felt strange talking about that particular subject with his Captain, he may have been his lover but he was still his commander so it was slightly odd.

"Even though everything is ok, I must insist that you leave your report, I can complete it and I want you to go to the mansion and sleep there, I will not have you sleeping at desks where you could become sick. I will join you later once I have completed the reports'

Renji nodded, he knew better then to argue with Byakuya, anyone who was smart knew not to argue with Byakuya

'Yes Captain"

Before Renji could leave he felt Byakuya gently grasp his wrist and halted him from leaving

"If you need me for any reason at all, send someone for me. Other than that is there anything I can do for you before you leave?" Byakuya asked softly

Renji did want something and he wondered if Byakuya would grant it to him even though they were in the barracks and his Captain was on duty

'Would it be ok if I kissed you Byakuya?" Renji replied keeping his voice down so that no one would over hear if they happened to pass by

"I suppose I could allow it"

Renji smiled, he loved the fact that even in romantic situations Byakuya spoke like a gentlemen, it was just who he was and the red head would have never wanted Byakuya to change

He pressed his lips to his Captains and gave him one slow soft kiss. He didn't want to try for anything deeper since it was likely if he did he would end up becoming aroused again and he wouldn't have been able to sleep if that happened. Renji disconnected the kiss and set off on his way to the mansion which was apparently his home now. He wondered what he was going to do with the room that he had been given as thanks to participating with the experiment. He had hoped Rukia would be at the mansion so he could kill two birds with one stone since he had promised that he would tell her the good news.

Renji walked the halls of the mansion to Byakuya's sleeping quarters everything was perfectly quiet and since he couldn't see or sense Rukia around anywhere he figured he could sleep for a little while and then find her later, unless she would have ended up bugging Byakuya which was probably the likely scenario.

The red head walked into the room and more or less collapsed into the futon that was drenched in the aroma of Byakuya and it smelled so damn good. Renji loved the way Byakuya smelled of cherry blossom as well as a natural sweet honeyed scent that the red head had smelt and taste on his Captains milky flesh. He curled up on the futon and pulled the blanket over him and just that sweet aroma itself had put him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Renji hung his head over the bucket and for the third time in half an hour he regurgitated. It had been six weeks since he had found out that he and Byakuya were expecting twins and for the past week he had done nothing but throw up and become so aroused over the most ridiculous things so much so he thought he was going to end making a mess of his kimono on countless occasions. The only thing he seemed to be enjoying was the fact he wasn't stuck doing paper work. Any of the men that he partaken in the experiment were immune from not only battles but from the typical lieutenant duties, he did feel guilty that Byakuya was doing everything on his own but even if Renji did try to help he was asked to leave and occupy his time elsewhere.

Renji could feel the slight bump in his abdomen where the temporary uterus had hardened up. He couldn't wait until his first trimester was over because his body was giving him hell, he was hungry all the time, he wanted sex he didn't even care where he just wanted Byakuya to ravish him but Byakuya being…well…Byakuya he wouldn't give into to Renji even if he pleaded with his captain the stoic male would not agree to do anything to the red head until they were in the privacy of their quarters inside the Kuchiki mansion but once they were there when Byakuya had finished his work Renji was spoiled by his Captain.

He was emotional and found himself crying like a baby if he saw something sweet or cute. Renji hated that he began to cry over the most ludicrous things but his hormones were in over drive because of the twins. The most recent attack was when he was walking and he stopped at the Koi pond and saw Shunsui Kyoraku lazing by the water and then a Hell butterfly rested on his finger, and between the beautiful sun set, the glittering water and seeing Kyoraku with the butterfly made Renji start to cry, he felt so damn pathetic he knew he couldn't help it and even if Byakuya was there when Renji became emotional he would hold the red head tightly and tell him everything was ok and he apologized a hundred times for crying Byakuya still remained calm and said he didn't need to be sorry that he understood and that made Renji cry even more because of how sweet his Captain was to him

He wanted to stop throwing up especially since the Kuchiki noble would be returning from the meeting he was called out to at any moment and the red head was sure the last thing that Byakuya would want to smell in his mansion was the disgusting aroma of sick.

He could hear someone knocking on the wood of the sliding door. He couldn't even drag himself up in fear that as soon as he moved he would end up throwing up again.

"Yeah?' He called out

His deep voice was slightly scratchy and hoarse from the damage the acidic regurgitation had caused to his throat. He watched one of Kuchiki family's housekeepers enter the room; he bowed to the red head as he entered

"Is there anything I can do for you Master Abarai?'

Renji couldn't help but blush a little he still, after six weeks, hadn't become used to being called Master Abarai and whenever he heard one of the house keepers call Byakuya Master Kuchiki that just turned Renji on and pictured his lover and Captain wearing some leather get-up with a whip and he ended up needing to excuse himself so they he get some relief via the means of his own hand.

"You mind getting rid of this? I don't really want Byakuya to come home with this smell around…I think I might go for walk and get some fresh air, if Byakuya comes back just let him know I am just out walking"

'Yes of course Master Abarai"

The red moved himself around and managed to pull himself up he didn't particularly care that he was dressed in his pink kimono and his hair was loose and probably in a mess. He felt like shit so it seemed only fitting that he look like it too even though everyone knew that he was Byakuya's lover it seemed that nobody expected to walk around in pristine form like his Captain did. Byakuya always looked beautiful, no matter where he went he always looked neat and tidy, however if someone had seen the way Byakuya was first thing in the morning anyone would have died laughing, Renji had to place his hands over his mouth when he first saw his Captain the following morning after they first slept together and there on after. His shoulder length obsidian hair that he had pulled back into a tight ponytail after he removed the kenseikan from it was usually out of its ponytail and fuzzed up, he drooled in his sleep which was usually dried and crusted on the side of his mouth and occasionally, depending on the weather, would wake up with mucus dried on the end of his nose, there was nothing noble about the way Byakuya looked when he woke up.

Renji, by nature, was a hothead he could easily become angered which was the complete opposite of Byakuya so being a hothead and emotional from being pregnant was not his idea of fun. EVERYTHING irritated him, it could be as simple as a single hair not in its place and tickling him or it could be as major as not being able to go to the world of the living unless Byakuya was with him and since Byakuya was always busy Renji was stuck in the Soul Society doing nothing except being grumpy, horny, hungry and pregnant.

The red head continued to walk around, Byakuya would have probably had a fit if he saw Renji in his pink kimono, hair down and in a mess, wearing nothing on his feet. Since he was affiliated with a noble he probably should have put some effort into looking like someone who was involved with one but it annoyed Renji that even his Soul Reaper uniform was getting too tight on him, he wasn't even that big but since he had that small bump and it was actually noticeable he had hated the way the damn thing looked on him. So if he wanted to walk around wearing his pink kimono with the white flowers embroided into it then he was going to walk around wearing it even if it pissed Byakuya off.

'Hey fatty, that ass of a Captain of yours would be pissed if he saw you walking around dressed like that"

Renji didn't need to look to see that it was Ikkaku standing close by. The red head looked up and sure enough the bald man was standing there, huge grin on his face. Ikkaku and Renji were actually friends despite the fact that whenever they were around each other they found themselves yelling about something or another and it wasn't unlike them to use insults to try and piss each other of, it reminded Renji of the way he was with Ichigo but between the red head and the ginger was far worse than he could argue with anyone.

"Shut up baldly, why don't you go and kill something or has your barbaric idiot of a Captain already done that?" Renji replied and then grinned

He watched Ikkaku walk up to him and stand close enough to him so he could clearly hear the insult that Ikkaku had planned on yelling

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY CAPTAIN! YOU LOOK LIKE A FAT PINK MARSHMALLOW!"

"AND YOU LOOK LIKE A LIGHT BULB! AND YOU ARE THE ONE THAT INSULTED MY CAPTAIN FIRST!"

"I CAN'T HEAR WHAT YOUR SAYING BECAUSE I AM DISTRACTED BY HOW FAT YOU ARE"

Renji could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes. The clear droplets quickly pooled and began to pour down his face

"I CAN'T HELP IT YOU KNOW! I'm pregnant not fat! I can't wear my Soul Reaper uniform because it doesn't fit me properly ok! Nobody understands how sad this is I am sick all the time, I'm horny all the time and Byakuya won't even have sex with me when I want him to, I'm tired and moody and hungry!" Renji began to sob loudly

He could see Ikkaku looking at him like he was someone who belong in a facility for the insane

"Just because Yumichika is a freak of nature and doesn't get fat or moody don't stand there and look at me like I am going insane! I am pregnant with TWO, NOT ONE, TWO! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE UPSET SO IF I WANT TO WALK AROUND IN A PINK KIMONO BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE A FAT PIG IN IT AND BECAUSE IT'S COMFORTABLE I WILL WEAR IT! And you don't have to be so damn mean! I'm tired, I'm sick and I just want to be left to wear what ever I want to wear without anyone complaining about how stupid and fat I look!...I'm so sad and nobody cares!" Renji half yelled

"Renj' geez calm down I was only having fun"

He took a deep breath and tried to calm down; he didn't expect that Byakuya was standing there for most of the time until he felt the man beside him

"I suggest that you leave" Byakuya said to the bald 3rd seat of squad eleven.

Ikkaku left as soon as Byakuya spoke and Renji tried as quickly as possible to neaten his hair and wipe his eyes clean of the tears that he had shed. He felt so pathetic especially since he let Ikkaku get to him. He normally would have just kept arguing with the guy until there was nothing more to say but being pregnant had thrown his emotions so far way out of whack it seemed the only thing he could do was cry.

"I'm sorry Captain I didn't mean to start yelling, it's just…it's just he was so mean to me and he called me a fat pink marshmallow…." Renji started helplessly crying again

Then unexpectedly he felt Byakuya wrap his arms around him, while they were out in public, during the day, where anyone could see that and the red head thought he was going to have a heart attack.

"I care" He heard Byakuya say to him

Renji was left slightly confused he knew Byakuya cared so why did he say it for especially since his Captain didn't feel the need to say things if the other person already knew what he felt and Renji knew Byakuya cared about him.

'You said that nobody cares that you are sad, however you're mistaken because I care"

Renji had completely forgotten that he even said anything of the sort. He was just tired and grumpy and he probably said a lot of things to his friend that he didn't mean, he would have to apologize to him later…once he remembered what it was he exactly said.

"I'm really sorry Byakuya, I don't really remember anything I said I just open my mouth and it just comes out"

Renji could smell the aroma of banana's on Byakuya's skin, he knew that his Captain was rather partial to the fruit and because it spoiled easily whenever Ukitake or Hitsugaya went to the world of the living they bought back banana chips instead. He felt Byakuya pull away from him

"If you're going to wear a kimono the least you can do is wear one that isn't a piece of cheap material, come with me, if you're going to be with a Kuchiki and live as one you are going to have take a greater pride in your appearance. We will figure something out the bigger you get but don't think that I am always going to be this lenient with you, once you become a Kuchiki you'll be expected to maintain a sense of pride in everything thing that you do"

Renji walked alongside Byakuya, his brows suddenly furrowed when he realized what he had just said.

'When I become a Kuchiki?" He questioned

He would never be able to hold the nobility that came with being a Kuchiki. He was a loud mouth and a hothead and he was never going to be able to be calm like Byakuya was. Rukia wasn't exactly noble like but she took pride in being a Kuchiki and Renji was sure that he would just end up screwing everything up and in turn make is Captain disappointed in him.

"I will not allow my children to be raised in a home where their parents are unmarried. I have broken one too many rules as it is first marrying a commoner and then adopting one as my sister, whilst you are not a commoner you are pregnant with my children so it would be going against my families code of honor if you and I were to remain unmarried"

Renji had no idea that it was Byakuya's intentions for them to be married. Renji should have known the issue was going to be bought up eventually because having children born to an unmarried couple was classed as highly unaristocratic and since the Kuchiki clan as one of four noble families in the Soul Society then it really should have been no surprise that Renji was going to find himself married to Byakuya.

It seemed very formal to Renji, marrying because he had to. He had become pregnant because he wanted to have children with Byakuya, he wasn't forced to do it and it wasn't demanded of him and even though he was in love with his Captain and they had sex enough times for them to be much more than just friends but it seemed the only reason why Byakuya was suggesting marriage was because they were going to have children together. It pissed Renji off, the least Byakuya could have done was say he WANTED to get married because he loved Renji not say he HAD to get married because otherwise their children would be classed as bastards of the Kuchiki family.

Renji wanted to say something and the fact he was moody could have been a great cover up excuse but no matter what he was feeling and no matter what he was coping with he never intentionally said anything that would sound disrespectful to Byakuya. He would never want it to seem like that he didn't respect Byakuya because he did, he looked up to him and he was the man that Renji kept fighting for so that he could be just as strong if not stronger than his Captain, he truly admired him.

"So love has nothing to do with it" Renji found himself saying the moment he had said it he tightened his lips and hoped he had said it quietly enough so that Byakuya didn't hear him

Byakuya didn't respond so Renji had figured he hadn't heard him. They returned to the mansion and to the quarters they are shared. The room no longer smelled like sick which Renji was thankful of because he was sure otherwise he would have thrown up some more. Byakuya led him into the bedroom and opened up a large mahogany brown cupboard that Renji had never looked in before, he never touched anything that belonged to his Captain unless it was asked of him. Byakuya searched through the cupboard and then pulled out a very pale light blue kimono, one that matched the scarf Byakuya had always worn with his uniform and Captains Haori.

'You can have this, it is much more suitable then that horrible thing you are currently wearing"

Renji watched as Byakuya neatly rested the kimono over the open door of the wardrobe and then reached out and placed his fingers against the lifeless and droopy looking bow that Renji had tied the grey colored sash in around his waist that held the pink kimono shut.

'I'm not a baby, I can dress and undress myself" Renji pouted, he was still not in the most pleasant mood.

Byakuya loosened the bow and Renji watched as Byakuya looked up into his eyes

'Really? The way you have tied this bow is contrary to that statement" Byakuya replied with the slightest of smiles

Renji didn't even know how to respond. He felt the silk being pulled away from his chest as Byakuya disposed of the grey sash like it was a piece of filthy rubbish. The softness of the material gliding across his skin instantly aroused him. His skin was hypersensitive and even when Byakuya gently caressed his chest with his fingers was enough to make him want to cum.

"You must think that I am being cruel to you but I am doing not only what is expected of me but also what I want to do. Pride is not the only thing that is making me suggest that you and I get married, despite how cold you think I am towards you I can assure you that I do very much care for you and I do very much love you"

He felt Byakuya slip the new kimono over his body and Renji could instantly feel the difference in the quality of silk compared to the pink one he wore. It was smoother and softer and felt heavenly against his skin. He had never worn something so fine and beautiful. Byakuya closed it up and tied it off with a pink silk sash. He perfected the bow nicely in the front of it, it was just as Renji would expect to be, completely symmetrical and even, without saying anything Byakuya had turned Renji around so the red head's back was facing him. Renji couldn't help but smile when he looked down at the bow, Byakuya had fixed it just below the small bump so it made it more obvious. Clearly Byakuya wanted people to know that Renji was carrying his children, almost as if he was proud of the fact. As he was transfixed on the bow he suddenly felt a brush run delicately and softly through his hair, Byakuya pulled the brush through the silken strands, he was so gentle and so calm about it, even with the small knots towards the tips he tenderly and serenely brushed through them.

Once Renji's hair was completely free of all knots and fly aways Byakuya gathered the top half of it up and pulled it back before reaching to the bedside stand and grasping the silken hair band he used to tie his hair up at night. Then he opened up the drawer and pulled out pinwheels that were similar to Captain Kyoraku's but shaped into cherry blossoms. Byakuya bent the pins and secured them close to silken band that kept the top half of Renji's hair up.

"You can turn around now'

Renji followed Byakuya's orders as he turned and faced his captain. He watched Byakuya grab the bottom loose half of his hair and divided into equal sections of two and placed one half over each shoulder. Renji felt like a pampered princess, he had to admit Byakuya did make him feel rather special and much better about himself.

"There, elegant and beautiful. And you should never feel shame about the evidence that you are pregnant, They are our children growing inside of you, half you and half me, that is nothing to be ashamed about and do not let others make you feel as if you are any less than incredible. Not everyone would be brave enough to do what you have done Renji and I am certain that there would be no one else that would willingly tolerate me and my demands because of my name. Lastly, no matter how large your stomach gets, you will always be beautiful to me"

Renji felt his heart melt as Byakuya kissed him softly, he was well aware that there was a chance that his Captain had just said that to butter him up to make him marry him but never the less Byakuya and completely captivated him and if Renji weren't already in love with the bossy, banana loving, grumpy, stern, cherry blossom smelling Captain he would have fallen for him right there and then.


	5. Chapter 5

"Byakuya! Byakuya! Something's wrong!"

Renji sat up on the futon next to Byakuya, there was a pain searing throughout his body. He had been used to standard aches and pains for the past fourteen weeks but something wasn't right. So far the pregnancy had been fine, except the first eight weeks where Renji couldn't stop throwing up and when he wasn't sick he was horny. All the checkups had been perfectly normal and the babies were growing the way they should have been, nothing had come back as abnormal.

'Renji, what's wrong?" Byakuya asked immediately sitting up once Renji had called to him

"I don't know something just doesn't feel right"

'I'll get you to Squad Four'

He felt Byakuya grasp hold of him and the moment Byakuya wrapped his arms around the red head holding him tightly, Renji had passed out.

The tattooed pregnant Lieutenant's eyes fluttered open he could feel something warm and soft in his hand, holding it tightly. Renji turned his attention to his side and could see Byakuya sitting there and the moment the red wine connected with the steel grey he could see a relief in those typically passive eyes.

"…Hey"

Renji could hear his voice was extremely raspy and he was feeling light headed and then he realized why he was laying down with Byakuya holding his hand

"THE BABIES!" Renji sat up and placed his free hand on his growing stomach

He had wanted to be pregnant because he wanted to have children with Byakuya but he never realized how much he wanted their babies until he had thought he wasn't going to lose them.

"The babies are perfectly alright, they are both fine"

Renji furrowed his brows he was glad that their babies were ok but he wanted to know what happened to him he remembered the pain and Byakuya holding him but that was all that he could recall.

'What happened to me?" Renji asked his Captain

'Being both male and pregnant with twins is taking a toll on your body, it means you become exhausted much quicker and if you don't rest your body struggles to keep up with what it's currently going through and it's likely to stay that way or become much worse until the day of delivery. I am very much concerned for not only your sake but our children's sake"

Byakuya wasn't the only one that was concerned Renji was terrified more for the little people growing inside of him than himself. He didn't ever think that being pregnant with twins was so much more tiring then being pregnant with one.

"Renji I do not want to take away anything from you but I am afraid that you are going to have to be placed under bed arrest until squads four and twelve can confirm that you are going to be alright'

Renji felt nothing but utter disappointment, he liked doing things and he liked walking around and now he wasn't even allowed to do that and it was good thing that he was no longer horny every five minutes because otherwise that would have killed him. He felt like he was just some caged animal that was allowed to be let out to use the bathroom and that was it. He released Byakuya's hand and rolled on his side, he felt Byakuya shift closer to him and rested his hands on his bloated stomach, Renji looked up and away so that Byakuya wouldn't see that Renji was crying. He wasn't angry just saddened by the fact that he was the one that was suffering why Shuhei and Yumichika had been doing fine, they didn't have any problems like Renji had but then they were expecting two children. He was just tired of having nothing to do and no one to talk to, he had Byakuya but being a Captain he always had something to do whether it was meetings, both his and Renji's, visiting the world of the living or doing whatever else Byakuya had to do during the day. But because he was always so damn tired he didn't get to see anyone, they would always end up coming around when he was asleep. He was just tired of being left with nothing to do and he was starting to miss even the most boring of conversations.

He felt Byakuya sat to loving stroke the bump in Renji's stomach. His hand was gentle and warm and as he rubbed over the taught flesh Renji began to calm down it was truly amazing what effect Byakuya had on him.

'And here I believed that our Zanpakuto had been the most bothersome thing we have faced. I thought nothing could compare to how troublesome Senbonzakura and Zabimaru were but you two are already far more of a worry. I can see that neither of us are going to get much sleep from now until the time that you two are adults'

Renji turned his head slightly and could see Byakuya leaning in close to his stomach, he smiled at the fact that his seemingly cold and heartless Captain was talking to their children. Renji didn't know if they could hear their fathers, rather one of their fathers, voice but he continued anyway.

"Not too many know this but there are four people that I cannot simply live my existence without, there is your Oba Rukia, who has caused me enough headaches to last me several lifetimes, there is you two that are already proving yourselves to be extremely resilient and it is very obvious that you both have an even mixture of Kuchiki and Abarai in you and there is your father, the man who was brave enough to carry you two, someone that although is constantly worried he will disappoint me, never has. Regardless of blood and name you are all very much Kuchiki's and you all give me far too much trouble but I love you all…more than I could ever explain'

Renji watched as Byakuya pulled his hand away from his stomach and stood up from his seat and move so that he was looking down at Renji for a brief moment before crouching down. Renji's eyes met with Byakuya's and even though he still had tears streaming down his face Renji suddenly forgot why he was sad to begin with.

"And as for you my darling I realize that this is something you do not want to do, I know you don't like to stay still but please for you and our children just stay here for a short time. I know it disheartens you Renji, I understand, I do. But please will you do this for them?'

Renji couldn't say no he would do anything for his children unborn or born if he had to stay in bed with nothing to do to save his kids then that was what he was going to do. Renji wiped his tears away and faced Byakuya properly

"Did you just call me darling?' Renji asked with a smile

"Yes I believe I did, If you recall I did tell you I love you I haven't changed my mind since then about you"

Renji smiled again, he really had one thing left to say to his Captain

"Byakuya? I would like to marry you"

'Are you saying that so you can get out of bed?" Byakuya questioned

Renji let out a short laugh and shook his head, he must admit the thought crossed his mind but he was very serious, he wanted to marry Byakuya and not because he had to but because he wanted to.

"No, I really do want to marry you, it's only signing a couple of papers isn't it?…no big deal" Renji replied

He saw Byakuya smile, and it wasn't just a small smile or a half smile he smile widely and Renji knew that was a bad thing

"You are marrying into a noble family Renji…Take care darling , I will come a check on you later"

Byakuya leaned down and Renji pressed his lips against his Captains and kissed him softly as he watched Byakuya walk away the words suddenly hit him.

"Oh shit…it's not going to be just signing papers is it?" Renji asked himself.

The next two weeks were a nightmare for the red head he had listened to Unohana and Isane talk about weird women thing, he had to have tests every single day and on top of that the only person that visited him was Shuhei and once he was in the room and they started talking about their pregnancy they both became emotional and started crying which was not like either of them.

Renji was given the all clear and he waited for Byakuya. Renji been told it had been his four month checkup which included an ultrasound and after much negotiation Byakuya had convinced Yamamoto to allow Renji to see Unohana for such things instead of Kurotsuchi after the red head had complained and then cried about the 12th division captain not having compassion.

"I'm sorry I am late" Renji heard Byakuya

"You can come through now Renji everything is set up for you" Unohana said sweetly to him

The red head had followed the soft spoken captain of the fourth division; he could feel Byakuya right behind him. He decided that he wasn't talking to his captain he was still annoyed that his "beloved" failed to mention that because it was a Kuchiki wedding it wasn't as simple as signing papers, however Renji was well aware that it could be as simple as signing papers since Byakuya was the only blood Kuchiki left so he could very well marry without making some huge spectacle out of it so the red figured that only reason why Byakuya was turning a wedding into a circus was because it annoyed Renji then then Renji was going to find something that annoyed Byakuya and ignoring him seemed like a good start.

They were taken into a small room where there was a long bed, and a machine that Renji assumed was the Ultrasound device, since it looked remarkably like the one Kurotsuchi had used when the red head first found out he was pregnant sixteen weeks ago.

"Alright Renji, just loosen your kimono for me and well get started ok?'

From what Renji knew after Byakuya made the request that Unohana do all the ultrasounds bother her and Isane had to spend time in being trained for such a thing, Byakuya had provided them with the money needed to do so. Renji was their first patient but he was confident Unohana knew what she was doing. Renji did as she asked

"This might be a little cold" She said as she squeezed some gel onto Renji's stomach

He flinched slightly but the moment the hand held scanner ran over his tight flesh everything, even being mad at Byakuya didn't matter, because there on the screen in black and white was the image of two babies, resting inside of him. He really couldn't believe it he was seeing their twins for the first time and they looked so baby like, they weren't some weird morphed creature that he expected they looked like tiny little people, he was utterly mind blown.

He just laid there in silence unable to take his eyes off of the screen but he felt Byakuya place his hand in his own and squeeze it gently. Renji could see the flickering of their hearts and Unohana did some measurements to confirm that they were growing correctly. The red turned and looked at Byakuya and he smiled when he could see that his Captain was happy, he may not have looked like to the untrained eye but Renji could see it all too well, Byakuya was happy

'Is it what you expected?" The red head questioned him

"No Renji, it's much more than I expected…I never would have imagined we would have been able to see our children before they were born, they are truly something amazing"

Renji looked into Byakuya's eyes and he took them off of the screen. Forgetting where they were for moment Byakuya leaned into Renji and their lips collided however instead of the soft innocent kiss they usually shared it was deep and passionate and it was only when they heard Unohana's voice they were bought back to reality and both of them were utterly embarrassed.

"Would you like to know the babies genders?" She asked

"You can tell that? Now?" Renji questioned completely perplexed by the fact that such a thing was possible.

The kind obsidian haired woman smiled and nodded her head

'Yes I am quite capable to telling you that"

Renji turned back to Byakuya to see what his thoughts were. Renji couldn't keep a secret to save his life, he was too much of a loud mouth so if Byakuya didn't want to know then there was no way he was going to know because he would just end up telling his captain.

"I would prefer to know so they can have names chosen for them' Byakuya said to his lieutenant

Renji turned his attention back to Unohana and nodded his head. She pointed to the baby that was on the right

"This one is a little boy"

She then pointed to the one of the left

"And this is a little girl"

'Holy shit, good going Byakuya not only did you manage to know me up twice you gave me one of each" Renji exclaimed with excitement not actually realizing that had said it out loud

He heard Unohana laugh but didn't need to face his Captain to feel that his eyes were burning into his flesh. He knew he had just said something incredibly stupid but he was in too much of a good mood to let Byakuya and his high strung nonsense bother him.

"You are all done, everything looks perfect"

Renji slowly sat up and wiped the gel off of him with a towel that was beside him before doing his kimono up. She printed them off a picture and left them to talk and Renji knew he was going to cop it for what he had said, Byakuya was going to grill him for having an outburst like that.

'I surpassed even my own expectations of myself" Byakuya suddenly said

"Oh great now you have an even bigger ego then you had when you walked in here" Renji replied

'Ego has nothing to do with it, it's simple, you are the only one who is pregnant with twins but also both a son and daughter, clearly I outrank every other captain, no others can say they have produced two children at the same time of two different genders" Byakuya replied

The obsidian haired man was actually smiling; it was very obvious, he couldn't have been happier

"You make me worry sometimes Byakuya, you spend all this time with this hard outer shell, you are firm and bossy and you hide important details from some people to get your own way and now you are not only smiling but your kissing me like you should be and not like I am your grandmother, what has gotten into you?" Renji asked

"I assure you nothing is different about me, I just have a lot to be pleased about, I am getting married to someone I love and I am having a son and a daughter…seems reasonable to me that I should feel somewhat elated'

Renji just smiled and shook his head, Byakuya was without a doubt the strangest person he had ever met and he was suddenly feeling very sorry for their children that shared the same DNA, they were going to grow up to be so weird.


	6. Chapter 6

Renji hadn't spent the night with Byakuya. For the past two weeks it seemed that all they could do was argue, if it wasn't about names for their children it was the spectacle that was being made for them to get married and it was driving the red head crazy. He didn't understand why a big deal had to be made out of something that was as easy as signing a piece of paper. Marriage wasn't the same in the Soul Society as it was in the world of the living, it was completley different all it took was a signed piece of paper to state that two had been married and a change of name had occurred. There didn't need to be vows or some one to officiate it and Renji was all aware of that which why he couldn't understand why it had to be so damn complicated. As for the names every time the topic was discussed it ended up being some huge argument because they couldn't reach an agreement on anything and Renji needed some time to just stay away from Byakuya so they could both have one night's rest without their being an altercation, but Renji was really starting to miss his Captain. Besides their babies there was no one he loved more then Byakuya, he wasn't the same person that every other saw, what the red head got to see was someone who was actually rather affectionate and kind he did the sweetest things like talk to their babies while he gently rubbed Renji's growing belly and he held Renji tightly at night even after they had been fighting. He saw a very gentle side of Byakuya that no one would have probably even began to guess existed.

Renji slowly pulled himself off of the futon that he slept on, in his own room. He grabbed the brush that rested on the floor and began to brush back his hair, quickly fixing it into a braid. He wanted to try and look nice for Byakuya, he had to apologize to him, for not only yelling at him but also not staying with him during the night. He knew that all couples had their tiffs here and there but he and Byakuya had been through a lot together over the time they had known one another and it seemed stupid that they were arguing over the most ridiculous things.

Renji neatened himself up and started to make his way to the Captain's quarters in the sixth division. Once he had got there he saw Byakuya standing at the large window and looking out. Renji walked up behind the smaller but older male and wrapped his arms around Byakuya's waist with his belly pressing up against his captain's back.

'Every day that passes I feel as if you are slipping away from me, almost as if you no longer feel the same way about me as you used to'

He heard Byakuya say in his usual calm disposition. It was the worst feeling Renji could have experienced, it was true that Byakuya drove him completley crazy sometimes but it didn't mean he didn't love him anymore. If anything ever since he had become pregnant he loved Byakuya more than he did before. The prospect of having Kuchiki children had slightly softened his tough exterior and whilst it wasn't a vast transformation it was noticeable, at least to Renji anyway.

'If anything I love you more than I used to Byakuya, I know we have been arguing a lot but there has been a lot going on so it's to be expected but it doesn't mean that I think of you any differently" Renji replied softly almost in a whisper

'I didn't sleep last night at the thought that perhaps I had pushed you too far. It often skips my thoughts when I am in an angered state of mind that you are not just another subordinate. I regrettably end up ignoring that you are not only the father to my children but that you are someone I wish to marry for both love and honor and for that I am truly sorry"

Renji smiled and pulled away from Byakuya slightly and waited for his captain to turn around so that he could look into those steel grey eyes. As his captain turned around Renji took hold of his hand and placed it on his stomach so that Byakuya could feel their babies move and kick for the first time. The red head discovered the night before that whenever he thought about Byakuya he not only found himself smiling but their children moved as well and even kicked or punched to let him know that they were responding to how Renji felt about Byakuya, even when he was infuriated with him. He watched Byakuya's eyes suddenly light up and he moved his hand to wear the kicks were predominately occurring.

"Whenever I think about you they respond to it and it's not because I am mad at you or annoyed with you it's because I have never stopped loving you Byakuya. I know that a lot of what we have been arguing about is my fault because I didn't want some huge wedding or for it to be a big deal and it's because of that frame of mind that so many of our disagreements have been bought on by that. You don't have to be sorry Byakuya, I am the one that should apologize, I want to marry you and I shouldn't be worried about how that happens"

He felt Byakuya pull his hand away from his enlarged abdomen and placed the warmed palms against Renji's cheeks before kissing him. The moment he felt his lovers lips against his he couldn't help but become aroused, the was probably the hardest part about being pregnant for Renji, he became turned on at the slightest touch and it had been a few weeks since he and Byakuya had actually had sex, he realized it was slightly troublesome since he was getting big as the weeks came and went but he still needed that kind of affection, even if it was a simple hand job, when he became horny it was hard to ignore.

As Byakuya pulled away from him he felt his captain take his hand and lead him over to the desk. Renji stood to the side and watched his captain open a drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. He placed it on the desk before sliding his over to the red head

"If you would still like to be married to me then all you have to do is sign this and it is official. What I should have realized is that this is something between you and I and our children. No one else's presence is necessary. If you still love me and if you still want to be my husband then all that is required if for your signature underneath my own"

Renji looked down at the paper and could see Byakuya's signature there in some very beautiful and elegant handwriting, possibly because of the many years as the captain of the Calligraphy club. Renji took hold of the brush that rested on Byakuya's desk before placing it in the ink

'Are you sure you want it to be this simple?" Renji asked

"I'm very sure Renji"

With those words Renji signed the paper not once but twice, once as Renji Abarai and once as Renji Kuchiki. He was officially a member of the Kuchiki clan, husband to Byakuya, brother of Rukia and father of the two Kuchiki's growing inside of him. Renji placed down the brush and then watched as Byakuya moved everything that was on his desk over and tapped on the vacant wood. Renji smiled softly before moving and sitting down on his Captain's desk something he was sure Byakuya would have never allowed, however he saw the current situation as being a special occasion. Renji placed his fingers in with Byakuya's cherry blossom scented silken obsidian hair as the noble rested on his stomach using it like a pillow, it didn't hurt him and he didn't find it uncomfortable, it actually felt rather nice to have Byakuya pressing against him, even though he would have preferred if it were somewhere else and with a different body part.

'Byakuya, I have something I want to ask you' Renji suddenly said

He watched Byakuya sit up and then press his back into his desk chair, sitting perfectly straight. He could see the curiosity in his now husband's eyes.

'Yes darling?"

'If you go to the world of the living at some time perhaps you get a baby name book and bring it back. It might help us with our dilemma"

"I don't believe I would have to travel to the world of the living to get such a thing, from what I know Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Hisagi have one, I am sure they would not be averse to allowing us to borrow it"

Renji instantly moved off of the table, the quicker the issue was resolved the better. He could see Byakuya staring at him like he was concerned.

"Don't look at me like that, I am fine, I am just going to go and find Shuhei or Ukitake and I will be right back'

Renji leaned down and kissed Byakuya's forehead before leaving. It didn't take the red head long before he found Captain Ukitake. Renji had kindly asked for the book that he had and he was more than willing to give it to him but without first the white haired Captain letting him know that they had found a name for their son, Ichirou, and that they two had in fact signed the papers to become legally married. That was the problem with nobles everything had to be done the right way. Renji congratulated the Captain before swiftly returning back to Byakuya with the book, as he promised.

"See, you worry too much. You don't want to end up grey do you?" Renji asked Byakuya returning to the spot on the desk and handing his captain the book. Byakuya took it off of Renji and opened it up and began to look over the names

'I have had plenty to worry about for many years Renji if my hair has not turned gray yet, it isn't likely to"

"Ukitake and Shuhei are calling their son Ichirou, the also got married recently too" Renji said as Byakuya continued looking through the names and flipping the pages in discontent.

'I assumed you were already aware of that" Byakuya replied

'No, I wasn't but then I haven't exactly been approachable in the last few days so there is probably a lot I don't know about"

"Kishiko, I am fond of that" Byakuya said changing the subject

'Kishiko? what does it mean?" Renji asked

'The meaning of the name is irreverent"

Renji sighed and tried to look at the book but his Captain moved it away so the red head couldn't see what was written.

'Byakuya...stop being so damn stubborn, if you don't tell me you know I am going to look eventually anyway so you may as well tell me"

'Child of the seashore" Byakuya replied quietly, almost so Renji couldn't hear him but he was well aware what his husband had said

"If this has something to do with your obsession for that Seaweed man, you can forget about it I am not having my daughter named after that thing"

'And you say that I am stubborn"

Renji just shook his head and allowed Byakuya to continue to look through the book that he had borrowed from Ukitake. He figured it was easier to give the book to his husband and let him look through it, he was far more picker then Renji and to the red head it seemed like it was a good idea to let Byakuya look first, see what he liked and hopefully he would find something that Renji liked also. Beside he was too busy trying to suppress his desire to take Byakuya there and then, he was not going to be able to concentrate with all the blood flowing to his cock instead of his brain.

'Sakura...that's the name I want for our daughter' Byakuya suddenly replied

Renji nodded his head, he was actually surprised that Byakuya hadn't though of it sooner. Considering his love for Cherry Blossoms and also is Zanpakuto, Senbonzakura.

"Sakura Kuchiki, I love it Byakuya. Sakura it is"

Renji did really like it but he had hoped that if Byakuya had his own way then he would get what he wanted later, although at that current point in time he would have preferred that very second. Byakuya stood up and handed the book to Renji

"I have a Captain's meeting to attend to, can I leave you to find name for our son?" Byakuya asked

Renji really didn't want Byakuya to leave and he really didn't want to be in charge of finding their son a name, he had no idea what Byakuya was going to like and dislike.

"Yeah, I'll find a name for him"

He felt his Captain's lips against his forehead and then against his ear

'I know what you want and I will be willing to give it to you tonight when we are home, just be patient darling'

Renji smiled as Byakuya left him to the research, he loved that Byakuya could read him so easily sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

Renji felt like he was going to cum the moment Byakuya was inside of him. He had to admit that it was rather awkward trying to find a position that was comfortable but once he was sitting up, his shins pressed against the futon, legs spread apart with his pregnant belly resting on his thighs with Byakuya behind him thrusting into him , he was in heaven. Renji pressed his back again Byakuya's chest and since his husband was kneeling up his knees the red head no longer had the height advantage so lacing his fingers in with Byakuya's silk loose strands was easy. The more the older male thrusted into him swiftly but still carefully the more Renji could feel that he was about to cum. They discovered early on that it was best if they had a hand towel near by because every time they had sex Renji would end up making quite the mess. The red head moaned deeply as he felt Byakuya glide his hot and soft lips up the side of his neck, his body instantly shivered when he could feel his husband place those tepid lips against his ear.

'I'm not causing you any pain am I?' Byakuya whispered

"No, it feels so good Byakuya, please don't stop, I'm really close' Renji panted back, his breaths short and heavy

He continued to moan loudly, Byakuya's cock was hitting that pleasure center inside of him continuously bringing Renji closer and closer to achieving that long awaited orgasm. His whole body swelled with heat and could feel the need to cum quickly creeping up on him. Renji swiftly grasped the hand towel beside him with his free hand and held it tightly, his fist clenched around the soft fabric.

"Oh...Byakuya!"He cried out

He quickly placed the towel over the head of his throbbing and swollen cock and emptied jet after jet into the towel, panting heavy and sweat tricking down his body he felt his husband release inside of him as he finished riding out his orgasm. Renji felt a sigh of relief leave his body as Byakuya finished cumming into him. They sat there for a moment, both trying to catch their breath back, Renji was sure that sex while he was pregnant was far more intense then it was when they first first trying even at eighteen weeks it felt as if there were fireworks exploding inside of him and clearly he was so elated that their babies were kicking hard at Renji's euphoric pleasure. He felt Byakuya slowly and carefully pull out of him and he instantly stood up and helped Renji off of the floor so they could shower.

Renji couldn't stop smiling as they showered together, ridding themselves of the fluids they were both tainted with. He loved showering with Byakuya because every time his Captain would lovingly wash his long crimson colored hair with so much care and finesse.

"Were you able to find a name you liked for our son?" Byakuya asked him as he ran his fingers through Renji's hair

Renji was slightly nervous about that question. He had only found three names that he really liked and he didn't know if Byakuya was going to approve.

"I found three names that I like but I don't know how you're going to feel about them Byakuya, I doubt they would be very appealing to you"

'I would like to hear them nevertheless, you agreed to name our daughter Sakura so whatever names you have chosen I will help you decide on one"

Renji smiled, this was the way it should have been in the beginning, compromise, not hours of arguing and ultimately them becoming frustrated with one another.

"The first is Seiji it means lawful and the other but is Kiyoto which means noble person and Takahiro which means widespread nobility.

Renji waited to hear some kind of disapproving sound but there was nothing of the sort.

'Would you like to hear what I think?" Byakuya asked

Renji nodded his head, he would love it if Byakuya could give his opinion so Renji wasn't left to debate the names he had chosen on his own since he liked all three of them.

'I don't approve of Seiji, however I do very much like Kiyoto and Takahiro but if I were to chose then I would say I prefer Kiyoto, in fact I do like the way it sounds like a rather proud name"

'I am happy with Kiyoto too"

He felt Byakuya wrap his arms around him and placed his hands on his stomach

"Kiyoto and Sakura Kuchiki...I have a feeling you two are going to be quite the handful...and perhaps we can use Takahiro for next time"

Renji suddenly jolted his head around and looked at his husband

"What do you mean next time?" He questioned

He watched Byakuya smile

"We're going to have many more children Renji, I like the idea of having more Kuchiki children"

"That's all well and good for you, your not the one that has to carry them, just look at my abdomen tattoos they now look like they were drawn on by a two year old, if you think you are having more kids you've got another thing coming, two is plenty enough, besides they have to marry another member of the Soul Society when they come of age right? in case you haven't notice children aren't exactly in abundance here, you can't just grow them on a tree" Renji replied

There was no way in hell he was having more kids, it was going to take forever to get his figure back into shape as it was without ended up pregnant again and knowing his luck it would be another set of twins and the whole naming debacle would start all over again and he was not going to let that happen for the second time.

"That is true but Soul Reapers age rather slowly by the time Kiyoto and Sakura are old enough to marry there will be plenty of Soul Reapers who would be acceptable as partners for marriage, providing it's not anyone from the eleventh or twelfth squads. I will not allow my children to affiliate with them. As it will be for our other children"

Renji shook his head and stepped out of the shower, grasping a towel and wrapping it around him. Byakuya could keep saying that they were having more children but it wasn't going to happen, Renji was not going to be pregnant again. He suddenly let out a laugh, he had a thought that his captain was not going to be impressed with but he had to say just to see the reaction on Byakuya's face

"Alright Byakuya we can have more children, but you can carry the next one or two' He said

'Very well, you do realize this means that you would have to attend my Captain meetings and that includes doing not only your but my paperwork as well, also you would have to attend Rukia's Women's Association meetings when she is in the world of the living, you would also have to run the Calligraphy Club"

'On second thought I would prefer to be pregnant again"

He would have preferred being eaten by a Hollow then do paperwork and he knew Byakuya was well aware of that which is why he played on it. In the end Renji really would have no choice he was married to Byakuya and if he wanted more children then Renji knew he would eventually cave in and agree to it, besides the sex was amazing and he was sure that since Kiyoto and Sakura where half his they were going to make Byakuya change his mind about have more children, Renji was positive they were most certainly going to cause Byakuya's hair to turn grey.

X

"Renji"

The red head could hear in his ear

"RENJI! WAKE UP IDIOT!"

The sound of Rukia's voice instantly pulled him out of his dream state, he frowned and looked at the small obsidian haired woman sitting down beside him. He groaned and slowly pulled himself up on the bed and looked at her like she had a few screws loose waking him up before the sun was even up.

'What...what do you want?" He grumbled

"That's no way to talk to your sister, don't make me have to tell Nii-chan you were being rude to me"

"Like he would care I have excuse to be rude, I have two babies pushing so far down on my pelvic bone it feels like I swallowed a boulder, what do you want, it's not even sunrise yet" Renji complained

He didn't even remember falling asleep. In fact he couldn't remember what the day even was or in fact where he was. He wasn't in his and Byakuya's room and he wasn't at his place that he kept for when Byakuya annoyed him and needed a time out from him. Once he took in his surroundings he realized he was in squad four barracks

"What the hell am I doing here?" The red head questioned

"You are such an idiot, don't you remember? your thirty eight weeks pregnant, you have been going into labor for the past nineteen hours"

"WHAT? THIRTY EIGHT WEEKS? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE TIME?...I'M IN LABOR?" Renji yelled loudly

He had no idea that time had gone by so quickly, it wasn't like he had a very exciting life. He had been visited by Ichigo once of twice who still couldn't get his head around Renji being pregnant, he had supervised the babies room being set up in the mansion and other then that he ate with Shuhei and Yumichika and spent what time he could with Byakuya in the barracks just sitting with him while he did paperwork, he had no idea that time had just gone by and he was suddenly rather saddened that he would no longer be pregnant soon but he couldn't wait to meet his twins that had been giving him hell for the last thirty eight weeks.

"AH OHHH FUCK!" He yelled gripping hold of his stomach

He had never felt any pain like it, he had been beaten before and left to die but even that couldn't compare to the pain that was searing through his body, it felt as if the lower part of his body was being squeezed by a giant and the pressure was almost unbearable, it was very clear to him that he was in fact in labor and somehow he had managed to sleep through some of it.

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Renji yelled once again

"Will you stop yelling! You aren't the only one in the barracks you know!" Rukia yelled back at her brother in law

"WELL EXCUSE ME I ONLY HAVE TWO PEOPLE TRYING TO FORCE THEMSELVES OUT OF MY BODY AND IT HURTS! MAYBE I SHOULD TRY AND BE MORE CALM! WHY THE HELL AREN'T I IN SURGERY, WHY AM I BEING FORCED TO DEAL WITH THIS!'

Renji suddenly looked around the room and noticed Byakuya wasn't there

"Where is Byakuya?" Renji asked calmly trying to suppress his anger

Byakuya should have been there if he was in labor, which the red head assumed he was, his husband should have been there with him not anywhere else, he was in pain and he wanted to cry and he was supposed to be having surgery so he couldn't help but panic especially since Byakuya gave orders and everyone else listened so Renji wanted to know where the hell his Captain was.

"Renji...you have to calm down, Byakuya will be here soon, we sent Kyoraku to go and find him, he was sent to world of the living yesterday because some hollow attacks, nobody had any idea you would be going into labor'

Renji suddenly felt his blood boil, he didn't care about when he went or why he went they should have found someone else to go

'WHAT KIND OF IDIOT WOULD SEND THAT DRUNK LAZY BASTARD KYORAKU TO LOOK FOR BYAKUYA?! I SWEAR TO GOD HE BETTER BE HERE SOON OR I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Renji yelled again

Just as he finished his sentence he felt that pain again, he screamed loudly and gripped hold of his stomach and tried to breathe through it.

'Why aren't they doing anything? They should be getting these kids out of me!" The red head sobbed loudly

Renji felt the small hand of the tiny women wrap around his and squeezed it tightly.

'I know you are in pain Renji but just hang in there ok, Byakuya will be here soon, he wouldn't let you down, I will see if I can find something out ok so just hang in there brother'

He nodded his head and watched Rukia walk away. He gripped hold of the bedding and squeezed tightly, he had tears pouring down his face and he was in so much pain and all he wanted was Byakuya.

"Byakuya...come on please hurry, I can't do this without you' the red head whispered to himself

"Renji! I am so so sorry darling"

The red head heard the voice of the man he had been waiting for, if he had it in him he would have got up and hugged him tightly.

"Byakuya, you have to do something, I don't know what's going on. I've been in labor for nineteen hours and I haven't seen anyone, I am in so much pain and NOBODY KNOWS WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON AND I FEEL LIKE I AM GOING TO PISS MY SELF! THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING THESE KIDS OUT OF ME BYAKUYA AND NOTHING IS HAPPENING!"

Byakuya took him in his arms and held him tightly. Renji broke down and started crying he had never needed anyone as much as he needed Byakuya. He felt safe being held by the older male, the red head gripped hold of Byakuya's Haori and cringed through the pain, he couldn't help but sob as he felt as if a boulder was pushing down on him.

"I'm so sorry I was late Renji, I'm here now. I'll find out what is going I will get someone to see to you. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

'Tell me that everything is going to be alright and then kiss me"

Renji released his grip on Byakuya and looked into the steel grey eyes, tears steamed down his face as he pushed through the unimaginable pain that was surging through him. Byakuya placed his hands in the red heads cheeks and wiped the tears away from his face with his thumbs

"I promise you everything is going to be alright Renji, you have done so well and it will all be over soon. I am so proud of you Renji Kuchiki" Byakuya pursed his lips to the red head's and Renji almost instantly forgot the pain

All he had ever wanted was to hear that Byakuya was proud of him and he had finally heard the words that he had been dying to hear.

Their kiss was interrupted by the sweet feminine voice of Captain Unohana

'I do apologize for keeping you both waiting, unfortunately we are under staffed and we have been busy delivering Captain and Lieutenant Ukitake's son"

'They had their baby?" Renji questioned turning his attention to the obsidian haired women

"Yes, both the Ichirou and Shuhei are doing well. But let's get you prepared Renji, I am sure you have been in quite a lot of pain"

Renji laid on the bed holding Byakuya's hand. He looked up at his Captain that never once left his side. He couldn't wait until it was over and they had Kiyoto and Sakura in their arms.

"Renji I am going to place this mask over your face and nose, I want you to breath deeply and once it's on I want you to count back from ten to one, this will put you to sleep and act as an anesthesia so you wont feel a thing and when you wake up you'll be in recovery and you will have your babies" Unohana said softly to the red head

Renji nodded his head and allowed the Captain to place the mask over his face, he did as requested and breathed deeply in and out and started to count back from ten, he had reached seven before everything went dark and he fell asleep.

X

Renji's body ached as he tried to move, he had no idea how long he had been out for but as he opened his eyes and looked to the side of him he could see Byakuya asleep in the chair that was next to his bed. His stomach was a little sore and he suddenly felt very empty. He had hoped everything had gone according to plan and both Kiyoto and Sakura were doing well.

"Byakuya?' He said softly

His throat was slightly sore and felt raspy, he assumed it was from all the yelling and shouting he had done when he was in labor and he was very much glad that part was over not that he could really remember the pain now that he was laying in the bed with a rather flat stomach. He smiled when he could see a trail of drool leaking from Byakuya's mouth, he was not exactly the most attractive sleeper.

"Renji?" He could hear a whisper from the door

He turned his head to see Rukia standing there eagerly awaiting to see her brother in law

"Come in' the red head whispered so he didn't disturb his sleeping captain

Rukia entered the room and stood beside Renji's bed and she instantly hugged him

'How are you feeling?"

"A little sore but I am ok, have you seen the babies?"

He watched the women smile and nod her head, just looking at Rukia he could tell that everything was ok and Kiyoto and Sakura were doing well.

"They are so beautiful brother, Kiyoto is the spitting image of Byakuya and little Sakura looks exactly like you, both of them have a heap of hair and they are so sweet. Sakura needs a little more feeding then Kiyoto does but otherwise they are fine and Kiyoto is going to be big boy, he is huge" She said to him

Renji smiled, he had never felt so relieved ever.

'Have you seen Shuhei and Jushiro? How is Ichirou?"

'Shuhei and Ichirou are doing well and Captain Ukitake is smiling wider then I have ever seen him smile, I don't think I have ever seen him so happy. Congratulations brother...I'm really proud of you"

Rukia hugged Renji again

'Thank you for being there for me Rukia and I am sorry I yelled at you"

'I'm your sister Renji, where else was I going to be and as for yelling at me I will get you back for that, I'll let you get some rest"

He felt Rukia pull away from him and then walked over to Byakuya before resting her hand on his shoulder. Renji watched as his husband instantly stirred

"Congratulations brother" She said to him before hugging him

Renji could see that Byakuya wasn't entirely with it since he was just sleeping but he still hugged Rukia before quickly wiping away the drool from off his face. The small women left the room and Byakuya instantly stood up and walked over to Renji, he smiled down at him and brushed some of the loose strands of red hair away from Renji's forehead

"Are you feeling alright darling?" Byakuya questioned

Renji nodded his head confidently, he was feeling perfectly alright.

'I would really like to see the babies though" He said to the older male

"I'll help you up, don't move too quickly though, you have to take care of the stitches you have. Captain Unohana will heal you when she has some free time."

Renji obeyed and moved slowly and at a very sluggish pace he held onto Byakuya's hand and his husband led him out of the room and into the room that had been built for a nursery and the moment he laid eyes on the twin he knew that they were his. Rukia hadn't lied Kiyoto was a big boy and Sakura, although little in comparison was so beautiful.

'It was all worth it' Renji said as he looked into the window.

"Renji" Byakuya said in a quiet but deep voice

The red head turned and looked at his captain, he almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. Byakuya had a tear trickling down from his right eye. He had never known Byakuya to ever cry but there he was standing there with a tear streaming down his face.

"What you did was the most selfless most remarkable thing anyone has ever done. You compromised your own body so that we could have children together and I will never be able to repay you for what you did for me...for us. I have never felt so much pride for another Kuchiki then what I feel for you. Renji, I love you so dearly and I hope you can forgive me for not being here when you needed me the most, it is something I will forever regret'

Renji elevated his hand and brushed away the tears that Byakuya had cried, they were probably the first tears that his husband had ever shed and they were for him, he felt a great honor surging through him.

"You were there when I needed you the most Byakuya. You haven't left my side since you walked in through those doors. I was scared and you were there to hold my hand, do not punish yourself. We made it together, I wouldn't have been able to cope if you weren't there but I knew you wouldn't let me down, because you never have. I have always looked up to you and been proud to have you in my life Byakuya. This is everything I have ever wanted, you and them"

Renji turned his attention back to the sleeping twins and smiled, he really couldn't believe he had been carrying them for what seemed like forever and they were finally there and they were the most beautiful little people that he had ever seen.


	8. Chapter 8

Renji straddled Byakuya's lap and pressed his lips against his husbands and kissed him passionately. It had been nearly four months since they had sex and the red head was hungry for it. He felt Byakuya's hand travel over his naked and tattooed chest, caressing each muscle as the long and insipid fingers grazed his flesh. Kiyoto and Sakura had been keeping them busy and it was about time they had a little time to themselves.

"Byakuya?" Renji purred out'

'Yes?"

"I love you babe"

"I love you also darling"

Ever since their twins had been born Byakuya had been incredibly affectionate, Renji had a sneaking suspicion it was Byakuya wanted more children and this was his way of buttering him up but the red head didn't care because he was loving how sweet and tender Byakuya was being. Things had been fantastic between them, they hadn't even been arguing about anything and their twins had been growing up so quickly. Even though they were only four months old Sakura was already very much like Byakuya and Kiyoto was taking on Renji's personality and both the fathers could see it.

"Renji, I am sorry it's been so long that we have had time together like this"

"You don't need to apologize for that Byakuya we've both been very busy. Between the twins and our duties we haven't really had much time"

"I have a thought, perhaps for our first year anniversary that is coming up we could have the twins looked after for a night and you and I can spend some time together. We could have dinner, take a bath together and then spend an evening getting reacquainted with one anothers bodies"

Renji smiled and kissed Byakuya softly again. He really was amazed with his husband he was being so incredibly generous. When they were alone he saw this Byakuya, and everyone else saw the Byakuya they were accustomed to, straight, stoic, stubborn and egotistical. The red head felt honored that he was the one who got to see this side of his husband that was almost like a secret.

"Are you going to have to time to do that, I mean with your Captain duties and filling in for Rukia while she is in the world of the living, is it really wise that you take time off?"

"You're forgetting Renji that I decide when I get time off, the only one who can tell me otherwise is Head Captain Yamamoto and since there has been no peculiar activities of late my services are not required. I would like to spend time with my husband, completley alone and my family and my pride comes first above all else, I would hardly be honoring my family name as a Kuchiki if I did not place my family as my main priority only a dishonorable man would do such a thing"

'Then who would watch the twins?" Renji asked

Renji knew there wasn't many that Byakuya trusted so who ever he was going to suggest then the red head would agree to it. He trusted Byakuya above anyone else and he knew he would never place the care of their children in any incapable hands.

"I have already spoken with Captain Ukitake and he has offered to look after the twins. He said it would be a great learning experience for both him and Shuhei as they are planning on having another child in the very near future. Since they already have Ichirou then I have no doubts our children will be safe with them"

'Then I would love to spend an evening with you alone"

As Renji went to kiss Byakuya again it was interrupted by crying and once Renji could hear his son crying out his daughter soon followed. Both the men removed themselves from their room and made their way across the hall to their babies. Renji walked over to Kiyoto's crib and picked the heavy boy up while Byakuya sorted out Sakura

"Hey little man what's with all the noise huh?" The moment Renji held his son the little boy stopped crying

Renji moved over to the change table to change Kiyoto. It took sometime to get used to, the first nappy he changed nearly made him lose everything he had eaten that day but had had become so used to it over the four months that he wasn't even bothered by it any longer. He looked down at his son that was the exact image of Byakuya, there was no denying that the boy was definitely a Kuchiki.

Renji quickly changed his sons nappy and then handed him to Byakuya and took Sakura from his husband and laid her down on the table

"Hello princess, did your mean brother wake you up? Poor little thing"

Renji couldn't help but smile when his daughter smiled at him. She was the sweetest and most beautiful girl Renji had ever seen, she was his exact replica appearance wise. Her hair was just as bright vermillion red and her eyes a dark red wine color. She was still a little smaller than her brother but she was growing quick. Looking at his twins did make Renji want more children. He finished changing Sakura and Byakuya handed him some clean clothes, they each had rabbit suits that Rukia had bought them Sakura had a pink on with a S embroided on it and Kiyoto's was blue with a K on it. Renji dressed his daughter in the pink rabbit suit while Byakuya tended to his son. Renji picked up his daughter and smiled when he could see Byakuya rocking their son back and forth in this arms while Kiyoto played with the strands of obsidian hair.

"Isn't your Chichi the most sweetest man ever" Renji whispered to his daughter once again she smiled at him.

"I'm already so very proud of you and your sister my young noble. I know you are both going to grow up with Kuchiki pride" Byakuya said to his son

"Byakuya?"

Renji watched as his husband lifted his eyes and connected them with Renji's as Kiyoto continued to play with Byakuya's silky hair

"Do you still want more children?" Renji asked

"Yes of course, are you considering bearing another for us?"

Renji looked down at his daughter again and could see that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked back up to his husband and nodded his head with a smile

"Yeah, I'm considering it, the chance to have more of these is something I want. I love them so much and I would love to have more. I think four would be a good number for us' Renji replied

Byakuya moved silently over to Renji and as they held their twins Byakuya leaned in to kiss the red head.

"I think four would be a perfect number for us darling. I really am so proud to have you Renji'

X

The heated cherry blossom scented air surrounded them as Renji straddled Byakuya's lap in the private outdoor bath. As Byakuya sat resting against the wall Renji had his ass firmly pressed against his husbands cock that was already plenty aroused. He could feel his captains lips pressing against his head skin littering gentle osculations up his neck and towards his jaw line. Renji couldn't help but let out a throaty moan as Byakuya tangled his fingers in with the vermillion tresses while he continued to indulge the younger male with seductively sweet caresses of his supple and tantalizing lips.

Renji was in a complete state of euphoria. They had a perfect meal accompanied with a glass of fruity red wine that Byakuya had got from the world on the living and then the elated foreplay that was occurring was sending the red head into a dream like state where everything felt so flawless.

Renji bit into his bottom lip and tilted his head back slightly as Byakuya loving kissed and teased the sensitive spot that just below the red head's ear, the way that his captain was investigating his body with his hands and his lips was sending little strikes of electricity all through out his body, constantly making his body tingle and his erect cock twitch.

"Is there something I can do for you that would make you as aroused as you have made me?" Renji questioned after letting out another moan of undulated pleasure.

"Having you right where you are and caressing your skin the way I have been has caused me to become just as aroused Renji, you don't have to do anything more" Byakuya replied

Renji watched as his husband pulled away and looked up so their eyes connected, unable to stop looking at each other the red head could feel that Byakuya was very much aroused, yet he wanted to do something for him, something he hadn't done before and since it was their first year anniversary when they first made their relationship official he wanted to spoil Byakuya like his captain had been doing to him.

"I want to do something more Byakuya, I want to give you pleasure" Renji replied with his gaze connected to his husbands and the father of his children

"What would you like for me to do then?" Byakuya asked

Renji pulled away from the obsidian haired male, removing himself from Byakuya's lap.

"Sit on edge of the bath with your legs parted" Renji replied

He watched as Byakuya pulled himself out of the bath, watching that beautiful man in his naked form made Renji want to orgasm. The moon light beamed off of the pale and lustrous flesh that was as soft as velvet and as smooth as milk. Byakuya situated himself in the place that Renji had asked him to. The red head made his way back to Byakuya, wedging the top half of his body in between the older Shinigami's thighs while the bottom half remain immersed in the water. He looked up at Byakuya and whilst he kept eye contact he wrapped his fingers around the base of the large and wide veiny cock that stood stiff and throbbed as the blood pumped around the organ and then looking into those steel grey eyes Renji enveloped his lips around the moist head and gently began to suck.

He watched as Byakuya took a few deep breaths in and out before lacing his fingers in with the wet vermillion strands on Renji's head and once he saw his husband head tilt backwards Renji closed his eyes and took more of Byakuya's smooth and thick cock into his mouth and continued to gently suck while the tip of his tongue teased the engorged and slight scarlet head that was already leaking sweet-salty precum.

"Oh, Renji, that feels utterly euphoric" Byakuya moaned softly

Hearing Byakuya call out like that made the red head's cock jump again, he was so hungry to have Byakuya inside of him but he didn't want to stop. His husbands cock was beautiful, the skin pale and smooth and the sweetness of the precum danced on Renji's tongue and tickled his taste buds. Byakuya was the most breath taking man that Renji had ever seen, he was a classic beauty who took great pride in his appearance and everyday that he spent with his husband, the more he fell deeply in love with him.

"Renji"

Byakuya purred out the red head's name. Renji pulled away from his husbands profound manhood and looked up

"I want to make love to you" Byakuya continued

Renji instantly moved away so that his Captain could slip back into the bath and the moment he was in his original position, sitting straight up with his back pressed against the wall Renji proceeded to straddle his lap once again. It had been four months since they had sex and Renji knew he was going to be tight and he was sure it was going to be uncomfortable but he didn't care he wanted Byakuya to make love to him like they had many times before.

"Would you be averse if I tried a new position with you darling?" Byakuya asked

Renji shook his head, he didn't mind in the slightest.

'Just tell me what to do Byakuya" Renji purred seductively

"Fold your arms on the edge of the bath with your back towards me and lean into your arms slightly"

Renji did as his husband requested and once in position he could feel the round curvature of his ass slightly breaking the waters surface. He and Byakuya and never tried having sex with Renji bent over anything, they had done it from behind, especially when Renji was pregnant but the position he was in was arousing him quite severally and he knew because the way he was bent over the angle of penetration was going to be much deeper, he had wished that Byakuya had let him keep going when he sucked on his delicious cock so they both could have orgasm making the sex last much longer.

"Let me know if it's too painful and I will stop Renji, it's been quite sometime and I don't want to hurt you"

"OK babe, just please hurry, I want you inside of me"

Renji had unintentionally started calling his husband babe one day and since Byakuya never complained about having such a pet name Renji just kept addressing him that way. Byakuya was always calling him darling so he wanted a term of affection for Byakuya and sweetheart and honey sounded too feminine so babe was the only thing Renji could come up with and it had just stuck.

He felt Byakuya pressed the head of his engorged cock against his entrance and slowly his husband began to pierce his hole, pushing his head past the first ring of muscle. Renji gritted his teeth, it was slightly painful and uncomfortable, it was almost as if he was a virgin again, he breathed in deeply in and out as the rest of Byakuya's length was pushed inside of his tight heat. As the full length entered him he felt Byakuya place his hands on his hips and let out a moan of elation as Renji's muscles contracted around his Captains cock squeezing and releasing in finely tied intervals

"Are you alright darling?" Byakuya asked him

'Yes babe I am fine please don't stop"

The pain was starting to subside as Byakuya began to thrust slowly into him and the moment he felt his husband cock pull out and then pushed back in again Renji groaned in pleasure. He could feel Byakuya's cock brush against his prostate, gliding against the hard golf ball sized pleasure point.

"Nnnhn...Byakuya' Renji panted out as he felt his husband pick up the pace slightly

"You are very tight Renji, I am not going to be able to move as fast as you would like me to until you have stretched some more, the friction is rather intense and I want to please you to a great extent" Byakuya said only slightly out of breath

'Take your time babe, I want this to last as long as possible, I missed this feeling"

Renji felt Byakuya once again carefully and slowly thrust in and out of him, the more Byakuya moved his hips the more relaxed Renji became and soon enough his husband was able to withdrawal and enter him with ease. Once he became slightly looser he could feel Byakuya pick up the pace and began to pound into him. The sound of the water splashing and the sensation of Byakuya's full sack pressing against his ass every time he slammed into him was sending Renji over the edge

"I want you to stroke yourself Renji" Byakuya kindly demanded

Renji moved his right arm and grasped hold of his cock and began to stroke the taut length like his captain had asked him to do.

"Oh Byakuya, I love it when you make love to me" Renji moaned as Byakuya continued to thrust deep and hard into him, each time brushing his prostate that throbbed inside his core.

Renji continued to fist his cock in time with Byakuya's thrusts, he could feel his throat starting to become dry as he breathing became heavy and lustful and joyful whines and moans escaped his lips that still tasted of Byakuya's cock and mouth.

"Would you like me to slow down?" Byakuya panted behind Renji

"No babe, please harder and faster I am so close to cumming"

Byakuya let out a growl as he started to pick up the pace and the force. The moment Renji felt Byakuya really slam into him he started to stroke his cock even swifter, a line of saliva began to dribble from his mouth and his eyes rolled back as he mewed lustfully.

'Darling I am going to cum" Byakuya panted

'Me too babe, please cum in me I want to feel your heat inside of me"

As the words left Renji's mouth both he and Byakuya had come simultaneously. Both of them calling out in joy as their orgasms exploded. It was rather lucky that the baths were cleaned out every morning because Renji could feel at least eight streams of his liquid expel from him. As the finished their orgasms together Byakuya slid out of Renji, firmly grasped the red heads arm and then pushed him hard against the edge of the bath, it took Renji by surprise but he loved it, especially when Byakuya smashed his lips to the red heads and kissed him powerfully and firmly.

"I have every intention of doing that again Renji, I am extremely aroused and I wont settle for it only happening once" Byakuya almost demanded as he pulled away from his lips

"I want you to be rough with me Byakuya, I want to use forcefulness. I'm really fucking horny and want your cock again, I want you to keep fucking me until you can't do it anymore" Renji panted he could already feel himself becoming hard again

"Then let's leave so I can give you what you want, I will keep fucking you until you are completley satisfied"

Renji had never once heard Byakuya swear which told him that his husband was excessively aroused just as he was he wanted to feel Byakuya's strength and power he became excited the moment Byakuya grasped him and using force pushed him hard against the wall, it turned him on just as much as it did when Byakuya was being tender and loving, he wanted his captain to keep filling him up and pounding into him until they were both completley exhausted and couldn't move a single muscle it had been so long and Renji wasn't going to settle for once either he wanted Byakuya to really give it to him. It wasn't likely that he would ever see his husband in such a loose and free way again so he wanted to milk it for the time his beloved was in such a way

The moment they were inside the privacy of their room they had stripped the kimonos they were wearing off. Renji felt Byakuya grab him against and with a lot of zealous heat and force he kissed him wildly, instantly thrusting his hungry tongue inside of the red head's mouth. Their tongues twisted and danced together, trading saliva that began to leak from the corners of their mouths. Renji felt as if both of them had a sudden animalistic lust just burst from them, the fact it had been so long since they had each other that one time in the bath wasn't enough but it woke a very hungry and very powerful lust in both of them. Hearing Byakuya say he would fuck Renji until he was completley satisfied made the red head so hot and he wanted his husband so badly, he wanted him to bury his cock deep inside of him again, he didn't question the way Byakuya was acting, he didn't care what had bought it on all he knew was that once morning came they would both be extremely sore and tired and even that didn't deter the red head, he needed his husband to fuck him like the powerful and strong man he was.

"I want to suck your cock Byakuya" Renji said panting as he pulled away from the strong and powerful osculation

"Take it, it's yours darling"

Renji instantly dropped to his knees and pushed his Captain up against the wall with force and instantly took half the length into his mouth and began to suck but not softly and gently like he did before he attacked it like a wild and hungry animal. Byakuya grabbed a hand full of the damp vermillion hair and bunched it into his fist. Renji could feel him slightly tug on it and that made Renji burn hot red, his whole core was just engulfed in flames as Byakuya started to rock his hips, forcing more of the length into Renji's mouth and he loved it, he loved that Byakuya was in such a mood where he didn't hold back, much like his style when he fought, he went all out to achieve what was desired. Renji moaned as his mouth was filled with the beautiful pale meat that he absolutely loved. It had been such a long tie since Renji had fought in battle and having Byakuya use the kind of power he had when he normally fought was the perfect substitute, no battle could compare to the fire Byakuya had started inside the red head

"My darling Renji, you are driving me completley wild and I am thoroughly enjoying it"

Renji pulled the length from out of his mouth and looked up so he was looking into Byakuya's eyes and he could see a passion burning in them that he had never seen before, it was wild and untamed and he was completley drawn it

"What do you want me to do? Whatever it is Byakuya, tell me and I will do it. I just want you so badly"

"I want you to keep going until you bring me to orgasm and then I will do what I see fit after that" Byakuya replied in a demanding tone of voice

Renji smiled and once again took his captain's cock in his mouth and plunged up and down on the length, forcing his mouth all the way down to the mass of curly wiry black hair and back up again. He felt Byakuya's grip tighten in his hair as he did Renji elevated his right hand and cupped his husbands scrotum in his hand and gently began to roll the contents with his fingers. He heard Byakuya let out a hiss and then another robust moan

"My beautiful Renji, you have no idea what you have done to me, I love you so very dearly" Byakuya panted loudly

Renji continued to slide his lips up and down over the throbbing shaft and head as he tenderly played with and tugged on the heavy sack of his husband. He had never felt so free before and the fact that Byakuya was playing along made it all that more exciting for him, he was loving this side of Byakuya, even if he never saw it again it was something he would never forget.

'I'm going to cum darling"

Renji could feel Byakuya's cock become extremely taut, he ceased moving his head and began to slowly drag his lips upwards and then the warmth of the salty white liquid in the back of his throat, he could taste a combination of banana's and cherry blossoms in the thick fluid that ran down his throat. Once he could feel Byakuya had finished cumming he pulled his husbands moist and pulsating manhood from out of his mouth and proceeded to stand up so he could look into Byakuya's eyes.

'I want you to sit on the futon and stroke yourself, I don't want you to take your eyes off of mine. As soon as I become aroused again my darling you will get what you want and as I said we will keep going until you are satisfied"

Renji silently made his way over to the futon and sat down with his legs spread wide he watched as Byakuya situated himself directly in front of him so that the red head could keep eye contact. Renji connected his gaze with the steel grey orbs and began to fist his cock hard and fast so much so that the heel of his hand hit his full scrotum with every tug.

Renji suddenly felt Byakuya grasp hold of his right thigh with one hand and then instantly used his other to guide his stiffened cock inside of him. Renji felt his muscles contract and pull the full length deep into his body. The let out a loud pleasure induced moan as Byakuya instantly began to thrust hard and deep inside of him, the red head released his cock and placed his hands on his husbands waist encouraging him to go harder and faster into him. He panted loudly and his body began to shake Byakuya was agitating the already powerful heat that was burning inside of him. Renji smashed his lips to Byakuya's and swiftly took his tongue with his own and as his husband pounded hard into him Renji found himself starting to let out a scream which he was purposely suppressing. Byakuya pulled away from his mouth

'Let me hear you Renji, let me hear that scream your trying to hide, I want to hear how much your enjoying what I am doing to you"

Renji opened his mouth and an involuntary loud yell of ecstasy left his throat

"BYAKUYA! KEEP FUCKING ME BABE, YOU FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD!"

Renji could feel his inner muscles convulsing wildly against Byakuya's cock. He felt a stream of saliva dribble down the corner of his mouth and his own cock started to pulse with fury he could feel his orgasm fast approaching. Without warning he felt Byakuya pull out of him, Renji let out a whimper of disappointment.

"I want you to tell me what position makes you feel the most euphoric Renji, I want to know so that I can give you as much pleasure as you have giving me"

'When you fuck me from behind, it gives me the best orgasms Byakuya"

Without being instructed Renji flipped over and got on his hands and knees, lowering the top half of his body into the futon so his ass was on show for his husband. He turned his head and looked at Byakuya

'Take me' He said

Byakuya once again grasped hold of his cock, guided it inside and then placed his hands on Renji's hips and immediately started to plow into him, pushing and pulling on the red heads hips so that when their bodies collided it made a slapping sound

'AAAHHH OH BYAKUYA! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BABE!" Renji cried out loudly not caring who heard him

Renji could feel his eyes beginning to roll back and the saliva continued to pool in his mouth and dribble out. He was so close to cumming but he wanted to feel Byakuya fill him up again first. The sheer power and force that his husband was driving into him was making his body shake with pleasure. He reached underneath him and with an extended reach he once again found his captains heavy scrotum and he cupped it in the palm of his hand and gave it a gentle pull which caused Byakuya to let out a robust growl. Renji started to juggle the contents and every so often tugged on them again and each time he heard Byakuya moan profoundly.

"Renji I am going to cum inside of you but I want you to try and hold out for me"

"Ok babe I'll try" Renji panted in return

He could feel Byakuya release the contents of his sack once again inside of him, the warm liquid traveled deep inside of him, sliding against his muscle walls and filling is stomach up. It took all the willpower Renji had not to release as well, once he could feel Byakuya had finished his orgasm he quickly pulled out

"Turn over for me darling' He panted

Renji instantly did what was asked of him and he flipped back onto his back with his legs spread and then the sensation of Byakuya taking his aching cock into his mouth and began to suck. The moment Renji could feel Byakuya's soft lips wrap around his thumping member he was on the verge of cumming. It was the first time that Byakuya had done such a thing but he imagined he wanted Renji to feel the same pleasure he had when the red head had done the same thing to him

The red head couldn't help but start to sob, he had felt so damn good and the pleasure was extremely overwhelming

"I can't hold off any more Byakuya' He whined out loudly

"The please orgasm darling' Byakuya replied taking his husband's throbbing cock from his mouth and then devouring it once again

Renji clenched his hands into fists and cried out when he could feel him self cum and Byakuya drinking the full load that he released from his body. He panted heavily as he expelled from his system and once he couldn't cum anymore he felt his husband grasp hold of his shoulders and immediately pulled Renji up to his body and held him tightly.

"I do not know what came over me Renji, but being with you for the first time in four months was rather overwhelming and I hope I haven't frightened you with the way that I acted" Byakuya whispered to him

Renji held onto his captain tightly

"You didn't frighten me, I enjoyed it a lot Byakuya. I am completley satisfied and I am sorry if I made you do something you didn't want to do" Renji partly sobbed, his tears quickly drying but his voice slightly shaky

"I wanted to do all of those things to you as much as I enjoyed it I don't particularly like that side of me and I don't want you to ever see that again. I want to make love to you, not in animalistic lust. We were both overcome with lust, I never want to treat you like that again, I should have never spoken to you the way that I had'

'I don't want to be like that again either Byakuya, I apologize for what I said also...I did enjoy it but I prefer the way we used to make love, we aren't barbarians after all. I'm sorry Byakuya, will you forgive me?"

'Of course darling, if you can forgive me also, I am very sorry if I hurt you"

Renji had never felt such a thing wash over him and he didn't feel like what they had did was either of them. Byakuya was a king and gentle person and Renji would have never spoken to his Captain the way that they had. It was safe to say that clearly suppressing sex had turned them both into barbaric monsters that was far from what they were. Renji felt guilt for what they did and what he had said to Byakuya and everything he had thought while they were tangled in with an overwhelming sense of just lust.

After a shower and a change of the futon they laid together and Byakuya cuddled Renji from behind. The red head was in a lot of pain but he tried to forget about it.

"I truly am sorry"

"I am as well Byakuya"

"I hope that, that specific encounter has not changed your mind about having another baby with me and I hope it has deterred you from allowing me to make love to you again in the near future'

Renji turned over and looked at his husband, he could see he was feeling just as much guilt as Renji was. He pressed his lips to Byakuya's and kissed him softly.

"It hasn't changed my mind Byakuya and it hasn't deterred me from being intimate with you, I am half to blame babe, don't blame just yourself. We both got carried away"

"Never again my dearest Renji, from now on let's not hold back on being intimate with each other, we will make the time because I don't want that to occur again"


	9. Chapter 9

"Chichi!" Kiyoto and Sakura both yelled as their father came into the mansion

The twin three year olds instantly ran up to Byakuya and the 6th division Captain instantly picked up his son and daughter. Renji couldn't help but smile looking at his children and his husband. Time had flown by, before the Kuchiki parent's knew it their children were crawling then talking and walking and now they were running and what was very apparent to both Renji and Byakuya was that Kiyoto and Sakura were very intelligent children.

Byakuya walked up to Renji and placed a warm and welcoming kiss onto the red heads lips. Everything had been going well for them and it seemed that everyday that passed they were getting closer and Byakuya was dropping more of his walls that he had built up around him. There was almost a tragedy when Byakuya had gone to the world of the living after after reports of Soul Reapers in Karakura town had been going missing and turning up some time later however not remembering anything including their names, Renji didn't know too much about it other than Byakuya and many of the other Captains were nearly killed facing off with a new enemy. Byakuya was in squad four for over a week getting his extensive wounds healed and Renji had been scared that he was going to lose Byakuya but he had pulled through despite the odds so everyday Renji made sure his husband knew how much he still loved him.

"I trust that you have both been well behaved" Byakuya said to the twins that he had been

'Yes Chichi" They mimicked each other

"I'm glad to hear"

Renji watched as Byakuya placed down the three year olds that instantly ran off to go and play. Renji felt Byakuya wrap his arms around him and hugged him tightly before pursing another kiss to the red heads lips.

"I trust that you have been well behaved also?" Byakuya said to his taller husband

Renji grinned and cocked an eyebrow

"How could I not be well behaved when the only time I am doing something that a slightly sinful is when we are alone in our room?" Renji questioned

'You shouldn't say such things like that, it's unfair for to come home to my husband only to have him tempt me with such words"

Renji smiled again and looked into the steel grey eyes, he was waiting for Byakuya to say what the red head already assumed he was going to say. They had been holding off from another baby until the twins were at least three and since they had their third birthday Renji had been waiting for Byakuya to bring the subject up.

"Have you given much thought to having another child with me?" Byakuya asked

Renji knew it was going to be bought up, Byakuya wasn't exactly patient when it came to producing Kuchiki children.

'I have' Renji replied

"Are you honestly planning on leaving me in suspense?"

"I decided when the twins were only four months old that I was happy to have another child with you, surely you haven't forgotten that conversation"

He saw Byakuya smile only very slightly

"I hadn't forgotten, but I thought you would have, you do have a rather poor memory Renji'

'That's not entirely true"

'Very well, give me an example of something you remember that didn't occur in the last week"

Renji smiled and leaned into his husband resting his lips against his ear

"I remember the moment I fell in love with you and that I have loved you more and more each day. I remember you gave me two beautiful children and I remember that I married the only person I will ever love" Renji whispered

"I see well perhaps I was wrong, you have have a rather good memory after all"

Renji pursed his lips to Byakuya's and kissed him slowly and lovingly. Renji couldn't have been happier and everything good that he had in his life started with a little pill that allowed him to carry the children of the man he was going to love for the rest of his life.


End file.
